And Now They Are Conquered
by Crookshanks4321
Summary: She never thought it would come, that day, the day when evil triumphed over good, dark over light . . . how wrong she had been. And him, he was the reason... DracoHermione. Full Sum inside, rated for a bit of angst and...mature themes. :
1. Darkness

Summary: She never thought it would come, that day, the day when evil triumphed over good, dark over light . . . how wrong she had been. And him. . . he was the reason for her pain, the reason she was here. . . and she could never forgive him for it. Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I swear! bows to JK Rowling Its all her!

A/N: Hey! And welcome to my fic! I'm really excited about this fic, I have it pretty much planned out and I know where its going to go. . . for once. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it, and I would LOVE it if you left a review every now and then, thanks and I love you all!

Chapter One: Remembering

Hermione sniffed. The air around her smelled of blood . . . What else was new? She stared blankly around her cell, rusty iron bars down to the freezing stone floor. It was hard to believe that not a year ago she was laying in a nice warm bed at about this time. But that was before . . . Hermione shook her head to relieve herself of the tears welling in her eyes. It was too painful to remember, she couldn't remember, wouldn't remember. She was brought back to earth by a familiar voice.

"Mione?" The voice was hesitant. She looked into the brown eyes of Fred Weasley, good old Fred, never let her down, one of the only familiar faces here in this wretched place. Gratitude flooded her as she looked into the eyes of one she had come to acknowledge as a brother. Her cellmate, the only one she could truly trust, besides Ron, and Harry, but who knew if they were even alive? She certainly didn't.

Hermione leaned back against the stone wall, closing her eyes slightly, and let the memories flood her senses. She never thought it would come, that day, the day when evil triumphed over good, dark over light . . . how wrong she had been.

Flashback

Hermione gazed around, smelling the willow that she sat under. She giggled a bit as Ron made a comment about Harry's hair. It had felt so right, sitting there with her two best friends in the world, not knowing how wrong things were about to come.

It started with yells, yells that evolved into screams of terror as multiple people fled the castle, a group of people in hooded cloaks following in their wake. Death Eaters. Hermione was not stupid, she had known what was going to happen, she knew that she was setting her eyes on the final battle, the battle where light prevailed, or was supposed to. They had failed, Hermione was torn from Ron and Harry, thrown into battle; tripping over people alive, and not alike.

Hermione believed she was doing fine, until she witnessed the death Dean Thomas; that had been her undoing, the reason she was here, that, and a smirking prat were the reasons she was here. Stunned to see the death of a fellow Gryffindor and friend she stood for moments, standing there, staring at the lifeless body that used to be Dean. . . then strong arms had wrenched her from her spot and, looking up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy, she fainted.

End Flashback

When she had awoken, she had found herself here, in this cell, with no one. Days had dragged on before Fred was added to the cell.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Fred. "I miss them." She told him, voice full of pain. She had not seen nor heard from Harry, Ron or any of the others since that day, she had no clue as to what was going on in the outside world, all she was aware of were these rotting cells filled with people who had fallen to evil.

"I know Mione, I know." Fred sighed, pulling her into an embrace. Her heart swelled with gratitude towards this flaming red head.

"How touching." A voice sneered at the cell door. Hermione whipped around, and wished she hadn't. Smirk in place, cold gray eyes leering, Draco Malfoy stood. Those eyes . . . she hadn't seen them since that day. . . Anger flooded every sense she had. That sniveling ferret was the reason she was here, HE had taken her to this place, the place she currently inhabited, receiving barely two meager meals a day.

All thoughts of exhaustion vanished as Hermione emitted a growl. She marched towards the open cell door that Draco was currently leaning against and raised her hand to his face, the sound of her hand making sharp contact with the pale flesh of his cheek filling the air.

Her anger flared even more when he didn't seem fazed a bit, though anger seemed to edge its way into those gray eyes.

"You'd do best to respect me, Mudblood." He drawled. Hermione was livid.

"You? You! Me respect a sniveling evil little ferret like yourself? Oh no, Malfoy, you don't even deserve _Mudbloods_ bowing down to you, you—" She was cut short when she found herself thrown into the stone wall. She stared up at Malfoy and saw pure evil shining out of his cold eyes. A wide smirk found its way onto his face.

"Not a bad idea, this _bowing down_." He remarked, drawing his wand. In a flash Hermione found herself on the ground in front of him.

At the mercy of her worst enemy.

'Isn't life great?' She thought.

A/N: So? How'd you like it? I love to read dark fics, so, I decided to write one. Please review, I love reviews, they make me happy! An update should deffinately coming within the next few days.

Hermione: How could you put me at the mercy of a ferret?

Draco: Smirks I always knew that's how it's end up.

Me: Its only part of the plot! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!

Draco: Grins only if you put her in leather.

Me: done.

Hermione: WHAT?!

Me: But he'll be in leather too of course!

Draco: smirks only cuz im hot in it!

Welcome to my mind.


	2. The Enemy

Disclaimer: You should all know this by now, but for all those who don't, I own nothing! Well, I own the plot.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone, I would put you all individually in here, but I hate it when authors do that, but if you want me to let me know in a review! Okay, this chapter gets a little. . . well, its why its rated R, but its not smut or anything, its part of the plot. Erm, alrighty then, on with the story!

Chapter Two: The Enemy

That Smirk. The smirk that had haunted Hermione from day one at Hogwarts . . . and still managed to haunt her in the place where she was kept prisoner. Even worse, the owner of the smirk, Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked up at him and welled inside her; it apparently showed because after a minute, Malfoy grinned.

"Am I making miss Mudblood mad?" Hermione gritted her teeth, working her mouth furiously to produce more saliva. "You know," he continued, smirk set firmly back on his face. "I'll bet Potter—" but he didn't have time to finish his sentence. It was now Hermione's turn to smirk as he reached a pale hand to his face to wipe off the substance that was Hermione's spit.

Hermione smiled a bit; glad to have got some of the malice off her chest. She looked innocently up at Malfoy; them promptly shrank away in fear. 'If looks could kill.' She thought, cowering slightly. Malfoy grinned and leaned down so he was whispering in Hermione's ear.

"Do I scare you Granger?" He flicked out his tongue to brush her ear lightly. Hermione gave a little shriek, and made to move only to realize she was still bound to the floor by magic. Malfoy gave a little laugh. "Your completely at my mercy Granger," he stated. "How does it feel?" Hermione suppressed a shudder. She was terrified. Fred made a move from the corner.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." He said boldly. Hermione sighed silently. She would rather have Fred be alive for her than standing up to Malfoy, and she wouldn't put it past Malfoy to kill him either.

But, it seemed Malfoy couldn't be bothered. He shot a stunner at fred without uttering a word, and turned back to Hermione. "Looks like our time is running out," his grin returned. "So lets cut to the point." At that point he brought out a long silver dagger. "You are to brought to the Dark Lord in one week henceforth." Hermione blinked, her eyes glued to the dagger.

"Says who Malfoy, certainly I wont take orders from a slimy little ferret such as yourself." She retorted, spending her gathered courage. For a moment Malfoy looked angry, then amused.

"You see Granger, I am to mark you." He said, a new smirk sidling onto his face. He brandished the dagger. "And I can mark you wherever I want." Hermione began to get nervous, regretting the remark she had shot at him. 'What is he going to do to me?' This unpleasant thought flitted across her mind. He roughly pushed her onto her back, Hermione, still being bound by his earlier spell, was paralyzed, unable to contradict his actions.

Malfoy reached for her old blouse and tore it open; revealing more than was necessary. He sat there for a moment enjoying the sight of her supple breasts covered only by a tattered old bra. Then smirking at her, he brought the dagger in between them, and drew a deep cut down to her navel. Hermione let out a whimper, as he straddled her while doing this. The scent of fresh blood reached Hermione's nose and she realized it was her own. She looked down to see her chest and stomach bleeding profusely. She caught Malfoy's silver eyes and was disgusted when she saw pure untainted pleasure staring out at her, not to mention terrified when she felt a bulge against her hip where he was straddling her.

He then stood, admiring his work, watching Hermione writhe in agony on the cold stone floor. After a moment of this he exited without a word, waving his wand and releasing Hermione from the magical binds that held her.

A cry slipped through Hermione's lips as she tried to sit up. Blood was gushing through the wound in her chest. She tried desperately to cover herself as a guard walked past, leering at her through iron bars. After a moment she gave up and tears began trickling down her face. Why? Why was he here? Why was he doing this to her? Stupid Malfoy. A sob escaped her lips as she glanced down again at her now blood drenched shirt. He was the enemy, her enemy, and he always would be.

After what seemed hours she fell into an uneasy sleep. Tears still clinging to her face, blood still stained her skin and blouse.

Hermione woke up, sun shining in her eyes, and a certain Fred Weasley leaning over her anxiously. She stretched a bit, then stopped, noting the pain in her chest. Why was her chest hurting? Memories came flooding back to her. Malfoy. Dagger. Dark Lord. Pain. Blood. Tears . . . At this, another involuntary sob escaped her lips, as she gingerly reached for Fred, embracing him.

Whatever happened, she was glad he was with her.

A/N: Hey all! Okay, so how is it? Like I said, thank you SO much for the reviews, and send in more, I welcome criticism! Well, like I said, please review, tell me what you think, I'm hoping its not too bad, also if you want to recommend any fics you want me to read, I'd love to know!

Hermione: I cant BELIEVE you did that to me! ::Shrieks::

Me: I'm sorry! It's the plot I tell you!

Draco: I didn't have a problem with it. ::Grins::

Hermione: ::sneers:: you wouldn't would you?


	3. Familiar Face

A/N: Okay, I must apologize for the short chapters, hopefully this one will be a bit longer than the others, but you see, I don't have a lot of time, so if I update, usually the chapters are short, but I'll try to make them longer! Alright, here's another chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Erm . . . what's the term again? Oh yeah. DUH.

Chapter Three: Familiar Face

Glad she may be that Fred was with her, he could do nothing but dull the pain. Hermione had a hard time keeping her mind off the throbbing pain in her chest; from time to time she'd glance around the dungeon, as if searching for a miracle, something to aid her . . . to no avail. She couldn't help to think, think of the laughter, the joy . . . the life she had once enjoyed.

Day broke, though you could hardly tell in the dank dungeons that held them captive; and dry lettuce was thrown into the cells to pass for breakfast.

'Ugh.' Hermione thought as she shifted her glance to the shriveled greens. Nonetheless she forced it down her throat, leaving half for Fred when he awoke from his slumber. She again slumped against the wall and contemplated what she could accomplish today. She silently laughed at herself.

'Only you Hermione, would look for something to accomplish in prison.' Her laughter continued in her head as she thought this, it was several minutes before she realized that someone was trying to get her attention.

"Hermione." A gentle hand shook her shoulder. "Hermione!" Her eyes opened and she stared blankly at Fred.

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed, she after all, had only closed her eyes for a few moments. A look of relief passed over his face.

"You've been out for hours, I was starting to wonder if I'd lost you!" he smiled, and Hermione could see the old Fred, the one she knew from Hogwarts, shining out of his eyes. She wanted to cry.

"Wait- h-hours?" she posed this question in confusion, it had only been moments-

Fred nodded his head. "When I woke up you were shaking and— " Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion from the stone passage in front of their cell.

"Oh hell no you lot of rotting Death Eaters! There is no way in—" the voice was broke off by the sounds of a scuffle. Hermione dashed to the cell bars and peered out onto the scene in front of her; she couldn't believe her eyes.

Four Death Eaters surrounded one struggling person, their robes were torn, and their flaming red hair was tousled as they delivered blow after blow to the faces of the Death Eaters. Hermione's heart swelled with happiness.

"RON!" She screamed, her happiness conveyed itself in her voice. "RON! Over here!" The fighting red head stopped and turned to her.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, sprinting to the bars that separated them. He embraced her through iron bars. Tears were sliding down both of their faces. "Fred!" He then yelled. Fred looked up apparently he hadn't been paying attention.

"Ron?" he asked, incredulously. "Bloody hell!" It was then his turn to hurry towards the bars. "What're you doing here?" Excitement flooded his voice as he clasped Ron's hand.

"I'll be damned if I know, this lot," he gestured over his shoulder to the Death Eaters strewn about on the floor, unconscious. "Tried to come fetch me this morning for something." He grinned and Hermione couldn't help but grin back.

"Where are the others?" She asked, dreading the answer. What if death had found them? What if she'd never see them again?

"Ginny, George, and Padma Patil are in my cell . . . but I dunno where the others are." He looked questioningly at Hermione. "Don't you know—" he was cut short though by the echoing of voices at the end of the stone passage. Hermione leaned forward to catch a glance of what was happening. Two Death Eaters, one with black hair, the other silver blonde, was walking towards them, and it seemed they were heading towards Ron.

Ron leaned forward and hissed. "It's Malfoy, bloody twit, and McNair, I think I'd better go if I want to stay free." He leaned forward and hugged her through those damned bars. "I'll come back." He told her and Fred, and was gone.

Hermione was immensely happy. Ron was alive. Her best friend, the one she'd known for seven years, was alive. Her happiness quickly vanished as the meaning of Ron's words sunk in. Malfoy. Coming towards her cell. She quickly tried to hide herself behind Fred as the footsteps neared.

"Shit." She heard a gruff voice say. Not Malfoy's, so it had to be McNair's. Hermione found the courage to peer around Fred's shoulder and she saw McNair leaning over an unconscious Death Eater, one with platinum blonde hair.

He chuckled. "Looks like someone got the better of old Lucius, eh Draco?"

"So it does." Another voice replied, this one undoubtedly Malfoy's. Hermione could almost hear his smirk. Malfoy's glance shifted towards her cell and she quickly re-hid herself behind Fred.

"Question is, who?" McNair's gruff voice said. Malfoy smirked.

"I think we can find out." He turned towards their cell. "Oy, Granger." She shuddered and stepped out from behind Fred, last bit of courage thriving.

"What?" her voice was dripping with venom. He took a step towards the cell door. It took every bit of self-control to keep Hermione from stepping back.

"I wonder," his smirk reappeared. "If you could tell me who did this?" he gestured behind him to the four Death Eaters on the stone floor.

"I wonder," she replied, mirroring his smirk. "If you could tell me why I would answer a ferret?" Fear flared inside Hermione as she looked into his rage filled eyes. 'It was worth it.' She thought before flashing him an innocent smile. He took out his wand and opened the cell door, Hermione wasn't aware of anything but her own thumping heart and his hate filled eyes. She backed up until she hit a stone cold wall, Malfoy advancing every step.

"Surely, Mudblood, you would not make us go through all the effort of a cell check, when you could simply reveal the answer?" Amusement played across his features. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying her fear and her discomfort. Oh was he in for a surprise. She raised her had to his face and made to slap him, he caught it midair, he however was not ready for her other hand to come whipping around with all its force and make painful contact with his opposite cheek.

Hermione was stunned, her handprint was red and inflamed on his cheek. A look of triumph passed over Malfoy's face before saying.

"Ron Weasley."

He turned and strutted out of the cell, Hermione stuttering to come up with a reply.

"No, it was, it was J-Justin! Justin Finch Fletchey, yeah, that's it, he came and was just, pushing all your Death Eaters around!" She struggled to find words, to find an excuse, to keep Ron safe. His smirk just widened as he nodded to McNair, and the two disappeared from sight. "Malfoy, Wait!" Hermione slumped against the wall, drained. The echoing of footsteps faded and she let out a dry sob.

Fred embraced her. "Everything is so wrong!" Her sobs were no longer dry, and her the cut in her chest was throbbing once again.

And the worst of it . . . it wasn't even noon.


	4. A Decision

Disclaimer: If you don't know, I strongly recommend a professional help. (Its all JK Rowling people)

A/N: Okay, I was a bit nervous writing this chapter, the plot kind of starts to develop here (though there will be tons more depth) so let me know what you think please, I need comfort! Anyways, onwards!

Chapter Four: A Decision

Many uneventful days passed; and the gash in Hermione's chest seemed to be taking its toll on her. Despite the few meager meals a day, and Fred's sacrificed sharing, she found herself growing weaker by the day.

Ron had not made another appearance; they could only hope that he had made his way to freedom, though the security seemed to increase. Death Eaters patrolled the corridors in two's, the nightly guard had doubled, and prisoners had witnessed more spells being preformed on the great fortress; or the prisoners who were lucky enough to have windows saw it anyways.

"Mione', do you know what day it is?" Fred asked, the intense look of fear in his eyes alerted Hermione.

"Why?" Her voice cracked. Weak. She hated it.

Fred's look, if anything, seemed to intensify. "Didn't Malfoy say something about—" He was cut off by a gasp from Hermione.

"A week!" This time her voice didn't dare crack. Instead of the familiar feeling of fear, boldness seemed to engulf her entire body. She would not bow down to a-a snake and his pet ferret! She didn't know how long it had been since Malfoy had paid her that fateful visit, but it seemed like ages; nearly long enough to be a week.

A voice broke into her thoughts, and she couldn't be happier. "Hermione!" she looked over at Ron's grinning face.

"Ron!" She squealed quietly; not for fear of Death Eaters, but the fact that her body would not permit her to speak above a whisper. Her chest heaved. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Came to see you all 'course." His grin widened. "I've found Seamus! And Justin Finch-Fletchey!" She smiled.

"That's wonderful!" This exclamation burst out of Hermione's mouth a bit louder than she anticipated.

"Hardly." An icy voice came from behind Ron. Malfoy stood, trademark smirk snidely in place, arms crossed, malice seeping from him. How had she not seen him?

"Do us all a favor Malfoy, and go to hell." Hermione rasped. His icy glare turned to her, and she flashed him a grin.

"Maybe your mark wants a twin?" Sarcasm oozed from his voice, as he fingered something oddly silver . . . oddly sharp. Her stomach turned. But that had been enough, Ron was gone, and now it was Hermione who was smirking grandly.

"Tut tut. What kind of a Death Eater is distracted by a prisoner?" Her smirk faded as his grew.

"Oh but Granger, I am very distracted by you." He advanced towards her, until there was nothing but the iron bars that kept her from her freedom separating them. She hurried to pull her white stained blouse together, hiding the long gash. Malfoy smirked, taking a long pale finger and running it the length of the cut. Hermione shivered. She was yanked back by a force that revealed itself to be Fred Weasley.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." His voice was strong, and Hermione found her own strength in it.

Malfoy laughed and waved his wand, the cell door flew open and he stepped inside grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her back out of the cell.

Hermione stumbled out of the cell, falling to the ground. 'Freedom.' She thought, looking around, before she was yanked down the stone passages. Hermione couldn't bear to look into the cells lining them, the distorted faces in which you could see the suffering.

After ten minutes of twists and turns, of Malfoy's smug comments, and being dragged along stone floors they reached a large wood and iron door. Malfoy pushed through it and led her into a grand hall. Tapestries and lanterns lined the walls, black seemed the theme, and a long table the center of the room.

"Ah, our guest has arrived." A cold mocking voice rang throughout the hall. Malfoy kneeled and bowed his head; while Hermione looked around, meeting red slits-of-eyes that belonged to an unmistakable snake. Her blood froze as she looked into those slits, she wondered how Harry could ever survive this man- no this beast.

"Miss Granger, how kind of you to join us." He spoke, voice chilled as ice. Malfoy pushed her to her knees. Laughter sounded around her, and for the first time Hermione observed the Death Eaters lining the hall.

"Believe me," It took all her courage to string these words together. "It is no pleasure of mine." She nearly laughed at the look on the Death Eaters faces around her; but Voldemort merely looked amused.

"It takes courage to speak to one so powerful, especially when they have your life in their hands." Hermione snorted, that seemed to have more of an effect. "Miss Granger I suggest you keep your mouth shut lest you find yourself unable to use it." Irritation was evident in his voice.

"Why am I here?" Hermione demanded, decided to confine herself to demands, rather than having her mouth sealed unwillingly. His laugh was not comforting.

"We have a task for you." Simple enough.

"No."

He ignored her. "We need a, spy if you will, someone who can give us inside information, someone who knows the enemy." He paused to test her reaction.

"No way in hell." Simple answer.

He smiled, well, if you could call it that. "Your only chance of freedom." Hermione paused at that. Freedom. Fresh air and sunshine. Rain, snow . . .wait, what was she thinking? She could never . . .

Freedom. Her freedom. Maybe . . .

Voldemort's thin lips curled up, knowing her answer already. He waved his wand.

"The deal is sealed, no going back on your word now, and no telling." He smirked.

"No." She said. "No, I will not, ever."

Freedom.

A/N: Okay, how do you like it? What should Hermione do? This is a democracy people, most votes win, vote by reviewing! I love you all!


	5. Black Sheets

A/N: The moment of truth has come, well, more the chapter, I keep you in confusion for a bit, sorry! ï Please review and let me know how I did, this is a very important chapter for me, and I'm nervous! Let me know what you think, thanks!

Disclaimer: The plots mine, but JKR has everything else!

Chapter Five: Black Sheets

Draco Malfoy scooped the unconscious, bruised, form of Hermione in his arms smirking. God how he hated Granger, oh how she was going to pay. He bowed to Voldemort and backed slowly out of the room, smirk still firmly in place.

Winding up staircases and through hidden doorways, they arrived at a thick Cherry wood door. How he hated Granger. He hated everything she stood for, bravery, honesty . . . it made him nauseous. But, she was going to pay. He nearly laughed at the look on her face . . .

Not minding how her head smashed against the doorframe, he strutted into a room equipped simply with a bed and dresser. Dropping her carelessly onto the black sheets he strutted out again.

Hermione woke in a way she had not in nearly a year: warm. Sitting up she rubbed her aching head gingerly, a bruise seemed to be forming rather quickly. Looking around she discovered what founded her comfortable heat. Black sheets pooled at her waste, matching the curtains and dresser that the room held. Hermione snorted. Stereotypical Death Eaters.

Standing, she made her way to the window to look over the extensive forest below her; she seemed to be at a very high elevation. How did she get here? Hermione couldn't remember anything after Ron's second visit . . .

Racking her brain for a memory . . . any memory, she sighed in frustration. Nothing. She walked carefully over to the dresser opposite the bed. Opening the creaking dresser doors she gasped when she saw the contents the wardrobe held.

Dresses. Many of them, lined the wardrobes interior. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on a Red one. Floor length and without sleeves, it was beautiful. She was to say, in the least bit, surprised as she felt a tear treacle down her cheek. It was the exact color of Gryffindor Red.

Sliding out of her current blouse and trousers, she slipped into the dress. Wishing she had a mirror, she spun, watching the dress fan out around her. She was again, surprised, to see a floor length mirror standing next to the bed.

'I don't remember that being there.' She thought, though it was lost as she gazed upon herself in the mirror. The red material clung to her slim form, accentuating every curve, clinging in all the right places. Thought pleased with the dress, Hermione was disgusted.

Her nearly waist length hair was matted, dried blood hidden in its depths. Dirt seemed welded to her skin, dark under-eye circles completed her facade.

She wrinkled her nose. She definitely needed to clean up. Turning to flop onto the black sheets, her brown eyes bulged in surprise. A door she had failed to notice before stood ajar. Cracking it open a bit more she smiled at the bathroom lying out before her eyes.

A single bathtub and a fresh pile of towels was the total extent, but it would do. Stripping out of the dress, she turned on the faucet, which gushed a lovely rose scent. Sliding into the warm water she sighed contentedly.

It would be an hour before Hermione emerged, refreshed and clean, from the bathroom door, which promptly disappeared after her exit. Frowning slightly she went again to the mirror; her frown melted away when she saw herself. Hair and face now clean; it completed the entire appearance the red dress began.

"Hideous." A sneering voice spoke. Hermione turned and her blood froze. Malfoy slid in through a cherry wood door, snapping it shut behind him. He waved his wand and the Hermione's dress was now green, Hermione gulped, Slytherin green.

"Much better." The trademark smirk slid into place.

Finding strength, she spoke. "What do you want Malfoy?" She congratulated herself for pulling off such a convincing sneer.

"I would think that you of all people would know, Granger." That smirk made her blood boil. Wait, why would she know? Her confusion must have showed. A look of triumph found its way onto his face. "You don't remember." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, a statement Hermione hated to admit, was true.

She stuck her nose in the air, reserving what dignity she had. "What if I don't?" He grinned.

"I would have to remind you." He moved closer, circling her. Without warning he waved his wand. Hermione felt herself spinning around and around . . . until it stopped. She glanced around and gasped. It was a room, a large room. Voldemort sat near the head of the room, and Hermione nearly fainted when she saw herself shrieking in front of Voldemort.

She moved closer and heard the cruel laughter of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. The second Hermione began rolling, still screaming, in obvious pain. Voldemort waved his hand and she lay still panting.

"More?" a smile was curved on his thin lips. A whimper escaped the second Hermione's lips. "Then again, the choice is yours, you can be our spy, or suffer . . ." he smirked. "In a way I think you will find most unpleasant." Hermione watched in horror as she saw herself spit on his feet. Confusion set in when she saw this only made him . . . happy.

"Then it is decided." His smirk widened. "I think I know what might punish you." He paused. "Draco Malfoy!" he called.

"Yes Master." A kneeling form answered.

"Did you not dispose of your last slave?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Master." He answered.

"You have a new one." Hermione had barely enough time for this to register before she began spinning quickly, and found herself lying on familiar black sheets and looking into the face of the person she hated most . . .

He looked at her, smirking.

She hated that smirk.

A/N: This isn't the going to be the plot, this is the romance part of the plot, but there's more, I promise. So . . . how did I do? Let me know please! Review, I love you all! Thanks for reading!


	6. Hope?

A/N: Okay, I read my new reviews and I couldn't resist writing another chapter, hope you like this one! Thank you for my reviews, I love you guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR! – Bows to her repeatedly—

Chapter Six: Hope?

Hermione stared blankly into the black sheets. Nothing seemed right anymore. Malfoy had told her she would return to her cell the next day; then to Malfoy Manor . . . she shuddered. She dreaded the next few days. No, she dreaded the rest of her life.

'But I wont be there for the rest of my life.' The hopeful thought floated across her mind. 'Harry will come, then the Golden Trio will be reunited and we can defeat all evil.' She snorted. However unlikely this may be . . . the fact that she was going to be locked up in Malfoy Manor until Malfoy tired of her was not all that inviting.

Hermione awoke the next day with a feeling of great foreboding; with good reason. Not a minute after her eyes fluttered open did she feel gruff hands bind her own with worn ropes. Stumbling down the quarter, the Death Eater lead her down to the Dungeon, tossing her into her old cell carelessly.

Snoring reached her ears as Hermione glanced around her cell. Fred lay in a corner, sleeping uncomfortably on the stone floor, a gentle snoring sound coming from his lips. Hermione slid down the wall next to him, coming to rest near his head. Dear Fred, this was the last time she was to see him in a long time, perhaps ever. Tears weld in her eyes, but Hermione refused to let them come. No more, she had cried too much. Instead a sigh escaped her lips, and Fred stirred.

"Hermione?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hermione!" he sprang to engulf her in a suffocating hug. "Where have you been?" His voice was etched with worry.

This time, Hermione could not stop the tears. "I—I have to go." Her sobs were echoing around the Dungeon.

Fred looked confused. "What? Hermione," he pushed her now clean hair out of her face. "What's wrong? Calm down." The worry was now stained on his face.

Hermione tried to control her tears. Sniffing slightly she spoke. "I'm being taken to Malfoy Manor to be a-a-a Slave." This was too much. She broke down in Fred's arms, sobbing renewed.

"Hermione?" A new voice joined. "What's wrong?" Hermione's head snapped to the iron bars where her Flame-Headed best friend stood.

"Ron!" Rushing to where he stood on the other side of the bars, Hermione hugged him . . . and promptly broke down in tears.

"Hermione! C'mon, your stronger than this." Kissing her lightly on the forehead he tried to comfort her. She sniffed, calming slightly. "Now, what's the matter?"

Still sniffing Hermione relived what she just told Fred. "I am," she sniffed, hoping she wouldn't break down again. "I am to be taken to Malfoy Manor to be a S-Slave." He looked stunned.

"Hermione . . . Bloody hell, your not serious?" Hermione nearly came undone again. All she could do was nod. "Blimey, we have to get you out of here." Hermione shook her head in despair. It was no use. Death Eaters patrolled the halls and grounds, there was no point, and she told him.

"Don't give up hope Mione, we'll find you, we'll—" Fred joined the conversation.

"You'll do what? Defeat hundreds of Death Eaters and Voldemort wandless then, find the unplotable Malfoy Manor and save me right under all the Malfoys' nose?" Her desperation was getting the better of her. "Great plan." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Hermione! Snap out of it! You're not like that! You're better than that!" She nodded at Ron's words. He was right, there was still hope.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Hermione smiled a bit. Yes, as long they were there, there was still hope, and Harry . . . no one knows where he went, though rumor had it he had gone with Dumbledore to the Americas when Voldemort first showed signs of victory.

Ron paused. "Why do you have a dress on?"

"I found it in my room." Hermione mumbled. He smiled. "Looks great; but its green." She laughed, the first laugh in nearly a year.

The sound of footsteps echoed up and down the dungeon corridor. "Hermione, never give up hope, we'll come for you, it will be okay." Ron spoke, and with a quick kiss on the cheek he was gone.

"Granger!" A voice thundered. Draco Malfoy stomped into view, looking very, very pissed.

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione was in no mood for him, malice filled her voice. Malfoy, pushing open the cell door shoved her against the wall.

"Don't push me Granger, I'm in no mood." She just glared. He stepped back. "Change in plans, were leaving now."

"No." She told him. "No, I am NOT leaving now." She found renewed courage. He stepped forward.

"You will do as I say." Evil. He was pure evil. Hermione stepped forward to meet. Him. 'I am not afraid, I am not afraid'

"No." She laced death in her voice.

He smirked and her blood boiled. Waving his wand he said, "Come." She unwillingly found her feet moving, following him out of her cell.

"Hermione!" Fred said, startled. Hermione looked back.

"I'll see you soon, Fred." Keeping the tears in her eyes she let her feet take her to where Malfoy was going, keeping one comfortable thought in mind.

'I wonder if I can get a hold of any arsenic . . .'

A/N: please review! So, what do you think of this chapter? I'm trying to get out as many as I can before school starts (Sept 8) cuz then I'll only get out probably two chapters a week (ish) but I love this fic too much to abandon it! Whenever I read the reviews I have to write another chapter! Okay, well, review please! I love you guys!


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Okay everyone, there is a view things I need to clear up and talk about. Now, a lot of you have been asking when the romance gets started, don't worry, very soon, I have a plot! And about the arsenic comment in the last chapter, no she does not want to poison herself, its Malfoy she's after (of course). Anyways, if you have any questions about the story, suggestions of what will happen or fic recommendations, you can review it to me, thanks!

P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, the next chapter should be out by next weekend, school just started so I'm pretty busy!


	8. Tea

A/N: Okay, this chapter is where things start to happen! Sorry about the length, its kinda short, I didn't have a lot of time. Anyway, enjoy, and review, I get inspired by reviews and that's how you get the chaps, thank you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling, of course, we all love her!

Chapter 8: Tea

Hermione looked down at her frilled apron and black tights and grimaced. The required uniform didn't leave much to the imagination. Hitching up her skirt under the despised apron and steadying her tray Hermione slowly made her way up the Grand Staircase.

Malfoy had shown no mercy to her. Work. Day and night, without breaks, Hermione boiled in hatred and waited. At some points she vowed she would be the one to kill him, slowly, painfully; arsenic was not the way to go.

Heading down a long hall, Hermione stopped at two large double doors. Opening them and striding in, she spotted Malfoy sitting on a Loveseat next to a blonde girl who was giggling. An idea struck Hermione as she walked in with the tea tray.

"Malfoy." She said coldly. Draco looked up and smirked.

"Granger. Come." He indicated for her to stand in front of him. She reluctantly obliged, one hand on her hip, the other occupied with a tea tray. "Did you forget something?" Hermione smiled, dropping down into a curtsey, in the process tipping the tea tray into his lap, spilling the contents all over him and the ditsy blonde.

Rage filled every inch of Draco's face. Hermione gasped, stifling a giggle. "Oh dear! Silly me, do you need help, Master?" Hermione couldn't contain herself, grinning ear to ear she curtseyed again and backed out of the room.

Closing the doors behind her, Hermione burst out into peels of laughter. Skipping down the hall and hurrying down the stairs, she closed the door to the Servants Corridors behind her. Leaning against them she smiled happily. It was moments like these in Malfoy manor that kept her alive.

0 o 0 o 0 o

Draco excused his guest later that evening, still boiling in anger. How dare she. Granger was working for him, how dare she embarrass him in front of a guest and spill boiling tea on them both? She was going to pay in every aspect.

Stomping down the corridor and down a staircase, he pushed open the door to the servant's corridors, slamming it behind him.

0 o 0 o 0 o

Hermione looked up from her book at the sound of a door slamming. Glancing around dimly lit room she saw nothing. Going back to her book about Jane and her lover she sighed. At Malfoy manor she had many more freedoms and comforts but realistically, she'd rather be back in prison with Ron and Fred.

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts by a hand pushing her off her cot. She grunted and sat up, glaring up at the form of one Draco Malfoy; and he was lived. His normally pale cheeks were blotted with red; and his silvery eyes seemed to glow with furry.

If there was one thing Hermione had learned at Malfoy Manor in the past week; was how to hide her emotions. This however was easier said than done at the moment. She maintained her glare, though she had a distinct feeling that her eyes betrayed the fear beginning to well inside her.

"What do you want, Malfoy." She filled her voice with as much venom as possible. Hermione was surprised to find she saw no smirk. His face remained stony, and this more than anything, frightened Hermione.

"Did you honestly think," he began, Hermione got the impression he was trying to control himself. "That you would get away with that little stunt you pulled today?" hatred filled his eyes, along with an emotion Hermione could not place.

She decided to play dumb. "I'm sure I don't know what your talking about."

He approached until he was nose to nose with her. Much to close for comfort, but Hermione's feet wouldn't budge. "Granger, I know your not that stupid." He moved forward. "You are going to pay, physically," he pinched her arm, hard. "Emotionally," he caressed her breasts, "And, mentally." He brought her head gently to his own and crushed her lips. She pushed away, gasping.

"No." How dare he come here, her own quarters, and do this to her . . . she was distracted by his hands on her waist. Pushing her back onto the bed.

"No?" he asked, smirking. "No what?" it was when he straddled her when Hermione began to worry.

"Get off of me Malfoy." She said, her voice was shaky. She began thrashing. He pinched her cheek, and with a final smirk, was gone.

Hermione lay there, gasping. What was happening?

Damn Tea.

A/N: Really sorry about the length, erm . . . So, what do you think? I'm really nervous about this chapter, so please review (good or bad) and tell me what you think please! Anyway, I love all my reviewers! I love all of you!


	9. There and Back Again

Disclaimer: ---Chants--- JKROWLING JKROWLING.

A/N: HA! I have FINALLY updated, sorry it took so long, I plan to update more often. What happens in this chapter happens for a reason so yeah. I really hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9: There and Back Again

Hermione grew more nervous throughout the days. She had not heard nor seen Draco in over a week. She supposed she should be glad- and in a way she was, but with his visit earlier that week. . . she began to wonder. Hermione had continued with her normal chores; stopping every once in a while for a chat with one of the other servants. But really, Hermione felt very alone. She missed Fred, and Ron, and Harry. Harry. She had not seen her beloved best friend in over a year now.

Sighing, Hermione sat down on the cot in her corner of the kitchens. Tucking a stray strand of hair gently behind her ear; she rubbed her temples. Headaches weren't uncommon at Malfoy Manor. Though calm at the moment, she had seen more Death Eaters come and go here than she had from her measly cell before. Hermione thought of it as an advantage. She had heard things. . . things that she was sure she was not supposed to hear. She had learned, for example, that all prisoners were being held in Azkaban. Also, one glorifying day, she had learned that the Dark Lord was still on his never ending quest to destroy the Boy who Lived. Which meant, there was still resistance. If she could just get free of this damned place.

A clattering of pans near the front of the kitchens interrupted her thoughts. It looked as if Lucius Malfoy was back. Getting up, Hermione went to help the cowering young girl on the floor. Gently guiding the girl across the room under Lucius' watchful glare, Hermione kept her dignity and poise.

"Ah, our resident Mudblood." Lucius spoke menacingly. Hermione had to control herself from rolling her eyes. 'That's original.' She snorted to herself. Glaring she turned.

"May I help you. . . sir?" she gritted, making sure the hatred in her eyes broadcasted itself loud and clear. She thought that she heard a low chuckle.

"I believe you can." Her eyes widened slightly at this. "There is a slave needed at Azkaban Prison, I believe you fit the profile of one," he glanced at her tattered clothing. Hermione was sure to keep the delight out of her eyes. She simply nodded. "Tomorrow, Entrance Hall at noon." With that, he was gone, black robes whipping around the corner after him.

Did he think he was punishing her? Hermione thought later that night, while sweeping one of the side rooms of the Main Hall. Did he think that she wouldn't enjoy being away from the Malfoy's and near her friends once again?

Hermione was not stupid. Lucius was either ignorant, or had bigger plans for her at Azkaban. She was willing to bet on the latter; for Hermione knew, that, like herself, Lucius was not an unintelligent man; as much as she would like to believe so.

Collapsing on her cot a mere hour later, Hermione's thoughts still dwelled on her removal from Malfoy Manor. The feeling welling inside could be described as. . . happiness? She hadn't felt it in so long. . . and a sad situation it was that Hermione would be feeling happy to go back to a Prison. 'A prison with my friends.' She thought gleefully. 'With Fred and Ron. . .' With a twist of her stomach, she wondered if Ron had gotten free, or if he was captured. Maybe he was with Harry. . .

Her mind drifted off into an uneasy sleep; near happy thoughts flitting across her mind, thoughts of her Friends, of the hope of light triumphing over dark. It wasn't until the first sunrays of morning danced across her eyelids did Hermione Granger wake.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Bustling about the room, Hermione finished tidying things up. She glanced at the clock. 11:18. Only three minutes since she had last looked at it. She needed to leave in 10 minutes. It took nearly a half an hour to get from the servants corridors to the Entrance Hall, which was located on the base floor nearly across the huge manor. Excitement flooded through her, though a worrying thought nagged at the back of her mind. The thought repeatedly told her that Lucius had a reason . . . and Hermione knew it was true. But until she had to act upon it, Hermione preferred to think of Lucius simply as lower intelligence.

Her eyes shifting once again to the clock, Hermione realized she needed to leave in a few minutes. Tidying up her cot space, and slipping her romance novel in one of her deep, tattered pockets, Hermione straightened her skirt, and walked briskly out the door, an air of a woman on a mission around her.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Draco Malfoy glared. Glared at everything. The Entrance Hall was a grand hall indeed. Carpets, tapestries, and grand doors decorated the halls interior. But the hall had nothing on his mood. The Mudblood would be returning to Azkaban. Him and his father stood patiently in the hall, waiting for her, she who had the nerve to be late. He had only begun his torments with Granger, and now she was being tossed back into that hellhole Azkaban. Where the Weasel ran free, and her friends remained. Draco could only wonder what his father was thinking.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his father's loud voice. "Mudblood." Hermione, glancing around the room, noticeably stiffened when her eyes fell upon Draco. The all too familiar smirk slid onto his face. His father was speaking again. "I shall go ahead, then you, Mudblood, shall follow, and Draco will bring up the rear." Lucius looked at her like something unpleasant on the bottom of his shoe before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing.

"After you, Mudblood." Draco smirked, enjoying the way she refused to meet his eyes and flinched violently when he pushed her towards the brick fireplace. She was gone. Now he went, with a whip of his robes, he was off, the familiar fireplace whisking him off into a familiar dungeon.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Hermione flinched as the putrid smell of dried blood reached her nostrils. It was familiar in a horrible sort of way. Wordlessly following Lucius down the corridor, she was surprised when a bag of some sort was shoved into her hands.

"You are to feed them."

Hermione stared blankly at Lucius, feed who? Then it dawned on her. Them. The prisoners. Her friends, the light side. Feed. Right. Glancing into the bag, Hermione scrunched her nose at the shriveled carrots inside.

"You are to return here in one hour hence forth. If you fail, you will be, severely punished." His words were icy, and Hermione had no problems believing them. Turning quickly, Hermione dashed down the stone steps to the cells below, not meeting eyes with one Draco Malfoy as they passed.

A/N: YAY! I haven't updated in months, and I'm really sorry, school just got so hectic. And now that finals are approaching I start updating? I make so much sense. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed, any suggestions, comments, or questions, review them to me. Or if you just want to review, review! I love review, as you know by now! I love all my readers!

CROOKSHANKS


	10. A Reunion, of Sorts

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, not bad this time, it only took a little over a week to get this chapter out, BUT, I have a four day weekend comin' up sooo, expect another update soon. Though a review may speed up the process, grins ENJOY!

Disclaimer: if you STILL haven't figured out who this belongs to, I'm giving up. :)

Chapter 10: Reunion…Of Sorts

As depressing as it was to be throwing bits of shriveled carrots into grimy, foul-smelling cells, Hermione was much happier. After ten minutes of carefully setting carrots on the stained, stone, floors; she had come upon none other than Padma Patil, who, if she recalled correctly, had been a Ravenclaw in her year. They had chatted for a moment, tears shining in both young girls' eyes, before Hermione realized she was neglecting her duties and promised to return soon.

Other than Padma, however, she had not come upon any familiar faces. Smiling gently through the rusty bars of the cells to the sad occupants within, Hermione began to get desperate. She had not seen nor heard from her friends, and was starting to worry.

Reaching the end of the last crumbling stone staircase, Hermione came to the final floor. A faint tingle of recognition washed over her, and, dropping the bag, she ran down the corridor to one of the last cells. Peering through the bars, she saw two red heads, their heads burring into the crook of their arms, sleeping. Grinning slightly she glanced at Fred, and faintly wondered who the other flame-headed form was.

"FRED!" Her intended whisper came out slightly louder than intended . . . It, apparently, was effective nonetheless, Fred jerked awake and sat up, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" Hermione winced. His voice matched his expression, venomous. Then, slowly, his annoyed face melted into one of surprise and pleasure. "Hermione?" His voice, now incredulous, had a slight twinge of joy in it. She could only nod.

Fred jumped up and started towards her, embracing her through those blasted cell-bars. Hermione smiled, joy touching every inch of her face. That joy however, was nothing compared to the happiness she was about to encounter. Over Fred's shoulder, she noticed a red headed girl, standing up and brushing herself off. A red head that looked suspiciously like—

"_GINNY_?" This was not intended to be a whisper. A grin appeared on the girls face as she too rushed towards Hermione, shoving Fred aside and embracing her long time friend. Tears stained her thin face, Hermione pulled back slightly. "What are you doing here?" Ginny shook her head giving her a meaningful look before turning away. "Ginny, what—" She was cut off however by an entirely too familiar voice from behind her.

"Ah, how touching, the reunion of Mudblood and Muggle-Lovers." Whipping around Hermione nearly hitting her nose on the chest of Draco Malfoy, who was standing much too close for comfort.

"Would you shut up Malfoy? You're the one 'serving' Tom Bloody Riddle, the single most famous HALF BLOOD known to the wizarding world!" The damaging, statement she had so longed to shout at him since she first saw him at this wretched place burst from her mouth before she had time to contain herself. The cold and murderous look on his face was enough to scare Lord Voldemort himself.

His hand slowly pushed her back into the cell and pushed, hard, extremely hard. Hermione resisted the urge to cry out and bit her lip. He lowered his head menacingly to hers, and hissed into her ear. "Watch yourself. Granger." And walked off.

Panting slightly, Hermione thought that that, by far, was the on of the scariest things he had ever done, his voice, filled with loathing, scared her beyond belief, and it made no sense.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

'You're the one serving Tom Bloody Riddle . . .' Those words. . . . 'most famous HALF BLOOD known to the wizarding world. . .' Draco was beyond mad. How he loathed Granger, how he wished he could just cut her, hurt her, cause her more pain than ever before . . .

How dare she. She, Mudblood scum of the earth, make it seem as if he, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, was serving some lowly half blood. 'But aren't you?' That annoying voice in the back of his head asked. A low growl escaped his lips, Granger would pay, he would personally make sure of that.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

If it weren't for the fear running wild throughout her body, Hermione would most certainly have a smirk of satisfaction plastered all over her face. However, since one Draco Malfoy had nearly scared her out of her wits only moments ago, Hermione was far from smirking.

Turning slightly towards Ginny and Fred, who were staring at her with their mouths slightly open, she attempted a nervous smile.

"So, Ginny." However terrified she was, Hermione Granger did NOT stutter. "Why are you here?" Shaking her head slightly as though to rid it of a bad thought, Ginny smiled, leaning in closely.

"I'm on a mission, for the," she leaned in closer, as if she didn't want anyone to hear, so she was whispering in Hermione's ear, "Order." Whatever fear that was running through Hermione's body was stifled, replace with a rush of adrenaline and excitement. The Order of the Phoenix? Ginny? Why? There was resistance after all! Questions rushed through her brain, but were stopped before she could speak.

"No questions, not now, later." Ginny's voice cut through her thoughts. Though disappointed, a grin flitted across Hermione's face. Someone, someone was fighting this evil. And 'someone' hopefully included Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived himself. Coming back to the present, Hermione realized that, once again, she was neglecting her duties. Exclaiming her hurried but thankful goodbyes to her closest friends these days, Hermione started off in the other direction, intent not to be punished but one Lucius Malfoy.

Fate, however, apparently had other plans. Hurrying down the corridor, only thinking of excuses should Lucius decide she was late, Hermione collided with a firm body, who, like her, was rushing down the corridor in the opposite direction. Looking up startled, and fearful, she looked into the equally startled eyes of Ron Weasley.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

She embraced her best friend tightly, the tears that had resided from earlier began staining her face once again. He pulled back suddenly, going rigid.

"How do I know you're Hermione? Supposedly she was sent to Malfoy Manor." Hermione nearly laughed, everything seemed funny now that she had most of her friends back with her.

"Go on you git, ask me a question." She sounded exasperated. Narrowing his eyes Ron spoke.

"What secret did you hide from Harry and I in our third year?"

Now she snorted, speaking lightly. "The Time Turner of course." A grin spread across his face, embracing her once again. But she frowned. "Why are you still here? From what I've heard there's still resistance, why aren't you out there?" A dark look spread across his face.

"I cant find a way out of this bloody Prison," he snorted, "I thought you were supposed to be the most brilliant witch of our year, you should know that Azkaban is on an island." Red tingeing her cheeks she nodded. Of course, Azkaban was isolated in the sea. Her frown deepened.

"And you've managed not to get caught?" Suspicion was beginning to creep through her, how had he managed that when this was supposedly the head quarters of the Death Eaters? He spoke.

"Listen, I—" he was interrupted from a noise coming echoing down the crumbling staircase.

"GRANGER!" she winced, it must be more than an hour. Glancing up at Ron, she found he was gone. She looked around, seeing no sign of her flame haired friend, she focused her attention to the stair case, from which emerged, a very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

"Your late." Somewhere between a satisfied smirk and a sneer settled on his face, fear spread through her as she remembered Lucius Malfoy's icy words:

"You are to return here in one hour hence forth. If you fail, you will be, severely punished."

A/N: Well, for my chapters that one was pretty long. I hope you enjoyed this one, it has a lot of plot development. I have a 4 day weekend ahead of me so I should be on my way to another update, but I would appreciate a review, I LOVE reviews, and reviewers, how bout this, COOKIES FOR MY REVIEWERS! I love you ALL! Thanks!

CROOKSHANKS4321


	11. He Who is the Reason

A/N: okay I'm warning you now, this is a pretty intense chapter, not too bad but if you have a queasy stomach, just a warning. I'm proud of myself, I got this update up pretty quick, like three days after my last update. Thanks to all my reviews, im really enjoying this fic. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Chapter Eleven: Him... The Reason

"This, _Mudblood_, is not the best way to start off your term here at Azkaban." The sneering face of Lucius Malfoy sent shivers racking through her body. Draco had thought it necessary to have her bound and gagged, then taken to his father, though Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that, that particular act of precaution, had been for his own sick and twisted amusement.

Lucius, to say in the least, had not been happy. Currently, she, Lucius, Draco, and two Death Eaters were located in a distant tower, somewhere in the midst's of Azkaban Prison, and Hermione was scared out of her wits. Two angry Malfoy's and a few random Death Eaters had not been on her list of people to deal with that day.

"_Mister_ Malfoy, I have no respect for this place, andI have no respect for you, so could you please explain to me why I would abide the rules set by _you_ in_ this place_?" She really needed to work on biting her tongue, but she'd almost say it was worth it, the look on his face . . .

Anger twisted his features. Reaching out his hand, he struck her across the face, sending her sprawling onto the floor. Breathing heavily, Hermione pushed herself up and stared defiantly into Lucius' cold gray eyes. So familiar, not unlike his sons. Gray, cold and unfeeling. Anger welled inside her, how she longed to cause him more pain than even she had experienced, both of them, father and son suffering. Breathing heavy, Hermione contained herself, choosing to express her deep loathing through her eyes instead of her words, even his eyes, showed deepest loathing, almost to the extent of her own.

"You'd best watch your mouth, _filth_, or you might find yourself in a very dire situation." Loathing still filling his eyes, a smirk spread across his features. Behind him, Hermione could see Draco mirroring the expression, he was leaning against the wall, masculine arms crossed across his chest, a familiar evil glint in his eyes. He looked striking. By striking, she meant horrifying, of course, horrifying, bad, not good. . ._Striking_ . . .

Blinking rapidly and shaking herself out of her revenue, she stood, staring Lucius straight in the face. Filth. She was _not_ filth.

"Ah, good of you to control yourself, scum, it would not have behooved you to do something rash." He sneered. "Now, for your punishment, I think a nice lashing would do the trick, perhaps in the lower dungeons? I know your friends would enjoy seeing you lashed over and over-" At this point Hermione stopped listening, he could insult her, he could insult her friends, but he could NOT insinuate that her friends didn't care about her. Working her jaw furiously Hermione gathered all the saliva she could.

And spit squarely into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was in a very good mood.

He had watched the dark lord torture three foolish Death Eaters, caught Granger breaking the rules, and witnessed her _spit_ into his fathers face. The look on his face . . . and then the look on _her_ face when she found out her fate. . .

Now, he was on his way to see how his favorite Mudblood was fairing. Stalking down the crumbling stone staircase, he grinned as cries of pain reached his ears. Feminine cries of pain. Rounding the corner, the sight before him caused his breath to catch in his throat.

She was on the ground; attempting to push herself up, but failing repeatedly. After a few moments, she stopped trying, falling in a heap that was racking with sobs. Her clothes were torn even more than usual, blood streamed down her face, and the bushy hair that usual perched on top of her head was wet with a mix of tears and blood. It, by far, was the most stunning sight he had ever seen.

Suddenly, her body went rigid. Still unnoticed, Draco looked around; and recognized the reason of her actions. A figure, clad in black custom Death Eater robes, was approaching. Snickering slightly, Draco moved nearer. He needed to see this.

The figure drew closer to Hermione's miserable form, and drew from his robes a long wooden rod. Prodding her once lightly with it, she did not budge. Exasperated, the Death Eater smacked her once or twice in the ribs, causing her to roll over. Tears mingled with blood all over her face, bruises spotted her body, the once whole robe was torn straight down the middle, revealing the pale bruised and battered flesh beneath.

"P-please!" Hermione sobbed. "No-no more. . ." her cries faded into moans of anguish as the long rod began its work. After striking her repeatedly got dull, the Death Eater began more intense work. Poking her in different select places that caused her moans of aching to elevate into screams of pain, Draco half wanted to laugh, and half wanted to stop the progress. Here she was, miss Know It All herself, at the mercy of a not even high ranking Death Eater. This little heap of suffering beauty, was in pain. Intense, enormous pain. And it was remarkable the way this caused his robes to tighten dramatically around his midriff.

If Draco thought he had been in a good mood before; it was nothing in comparison to now.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Still. Hermione's body was still quivering with sobs, _still_. She cried out, letting tears poor down her face. It had been more than a day since her punishment had been issued, and she was still suffering from the memories of it:

_'Wow.' She thought. She hadn't expected her aim to be so accurate when she launched the spit into Lucius' face. Rage and anger contorted his already hideous face into something that could rival the Dark Lords face itself. It then registered what Hermione had actually done, and it dawned on her that if she indeed valued her life, she would run for it._

_Looking around in panic, Hermione made a dive for the door; only to find it blocked by a smirking Draco Malfoy. Reaching out and grabbing her arm with lightning fast speed, he spun her so he was holding her in such a way that prevented her escape. Leaning his lips to her ear, he whispered to her._

_"You're in for it now Granger, don't worry, I'll be there for . . . emotional support." Sneering, he drew back, glancing at his father, who was vigorously scrubbing his face. Still holding her tightly, Draco asked. "Father, what should be done about this?" Looking up, Lucius sneered angrily. _

_"Brand her! Lash her until she looses consciousness." Anger filled his voice, his attempt of controlling it wasn't helping much. He then turned away. _

_Trembling Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, willing to find mercy there, willing for him to have some sort of understanding, some human in him. When Hermione met his eyes, she knew; there would be no mercy, no understanding, he would order her to be beat within an inch of her life. With Draco Malfoy, there had been no mercy before, and there would never be. _

Hermione shook with the memory. How could she have been so naïve? Mercy in Draco Malfoy? He was the reason she was here, he was the reason she now had the Malfoy Crest tattooed permanentlyinto her skin on her ribcage. He was the reason she was hiding in an vacant cell, hiding from the world, the evil, the dark, the light, hiding from _him_.

A/N: WOW that was intense, and fun to write, please tell me what you think about this chapter, I REALLY want to know how I did, criticism is appreciated!!!!! I love all of my readers and reviewers, thanks, please review!!!

Draco: Oh yeah, go me, go me. doeslittlejig

Hermione: HOW could you do that to me??

Me: don't worry you guys, it'll all turn out in the end!

Harry: Whines When am I going to be in the story?

Me: Soon enough Harry, soon enough.


	12. A new Beginning, or so she thinks

A/N: FINALLY! It only took me a few months to update. . .heheh, sorry bout that. Anyways, this chapter has sooo many developments, and the plot takes a turn for the best for our dear hermione, but no fear, there is still much pain and suffering ahead for her Evil cackle

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: A new beginning, she thinks

"Hermione?"

A familiar hissing came through the bars. Groggily squinting her eyes, Hermione felt pain shoot through every inch of her body. Her legs, chest, arms, ribs. . .the pain was so intense it took a fewmoments before Hermione had her breath back. Attempting to ignore the throbbing pain, she gingerly struggled into a sitting position.

"Hermione?" The hiss came again. Annoyance apparent on her face, she glanced towards the bars. . .and promptly lost consciousness.

Draco's good mood had lasted several days, in fact, it was still there. Perhaps it was the fact that Hermione still lay unconscious in the dungeons, perhaps it was the fact he had been promoted to head of the Search for the Rebels. Either way, he was in a very cheerful mood when he received some very disturbing news.

A deafening knock at his large, oak door interrupted his thoughts on a struggling, squirming Mudblood, face wrought with pain.

"What?" Irritation was evident in his voice. A short Death Eater stepped tentatively into the room. Draco looked at him expectantly, trying to keep his visit to his office as short as possible.

"Mister M-Malfoy, Sir?" Dread and fear was apparent in his quivering voice.

"Yes?" He replied icily.

"Lucius asked me to- to tell you…" he stuttered. "Well, you- you see, it seems. . ."

"Spit it out, Man!" shouted Draco. He wasn't really upset, slightly annoyed, but not upset. He enjoyed intimidating lower ranking Death Eaters.

"It seems as though Miss Granger has. . .has escaped, Sir, there is no hide nor hair, she seems to have just simply…disappeared." Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. _Escape_? _How_? This is Azkaban! No one can escape! How is this possible? He was just beginning his torture, making her pay for all those years…and she gets the better of him! Outsmarted him, she did. This angered Draco more than anything.

"Take me to my Father." He spoke those words with such intense and angry venom that the small man cowered and scurried off, presumably to Lucius' office.

Hermione woke in unfamiliar surroundings. Panicking slightly, she sat up. And immediately laid back down on the soft comfort of a mattress that was below her, the pain was too intense. Wait, a mattress? Thinking back, she tried to remember how she'd gotten here.

The last memory Hermione had, was waking up in the dungeon and seeing…

Remus Lupin.

Unbelievable joy flooded through her. It seemed, as if all at once, her dreams had come true. Partially at least. She had been rescued. . .right?

Bearing the pain, she sat up and glanced around the room. It was dark, but she could make out the light flooding through the door frame. Making her way agonizingly towards the door, she thrust it open and stumbled through it.

The sight that she beheld caused her fall to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Around a rickety, old, and enormous table sat about twelve people. At one end, sat a bunch of chattering witches, who were consulting what seemed to be blue prints. At the other end sat Professor McGonagal and Professor Flitwick who were looking stern as they observed the occupants of the room. In the corner, sitting and laughing uproariously, sat one Harry Potter, along with a cross-legged Ginevra Weasley, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan.

Hearing sobs, Ginny looked up, slightly confused. Joy spread over her features and she rushed over to the sobbing form that was Hermione. Harry then stood, and made his way cautiously over to the two girls. Gently pushing Ginny aside, he took the weeping Hermione into his arms, rubbed her back, and intended never to let go again.

Draco, was furious. She can't just disappear off an isolated island that was crawling with Death Eaters, it simply didn't work that way. She had to have had outside help…

Draco had been put in charge of the search for Hermione. She was much too valuable for them to lose. She knew half of the Dark Lords plans, the layout of the Malfoy Manor and Azkaban, who is who as far as ranking goes. . .she knows everything a Death Eater did, simply by being around at the right times. The Dark Forces could not have that information being leaked out to the few Rebellions that they had not squished out by now.

Especially since Dumbledore was still at large, Draco waged that the old geezer had a lot to do with Hermione Grangers escape. There was one million Galleons on his head, which was a great chunk of money; Draco was thinking that if they put a price on Hermione's head, dead or alive, maybe someone would turn her in. 'Though,' Draco thought, 'preferably alive, she'll have to go through my own personal form of punishment.'

In fact, Draco had a list of horrible things he would like to do to hermione once he found her. It was the thing that was driving him to get her, to find her, to teach her. . .

Draco Malfoy hates Hermione Granger because she is everything he was taught to loathe. She was perfect, the very essence of good and innocence. She is a loyal friend, someone you can trust; someone who doesn't judge you for your heritage, or what you look like… Draco could see the bloody halo on her head as he thought about it. And what really got to him was that she had beat him in nearly every subject at Hogwarts, and she was a filthy Mudblood, scum of the earth.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were complete opposites, and he hated her.

Is there really a fine line between love and hate?

A/N: DON'T WORRY! DRACO IS NOT GOING SOFT! There will be NO random Draco loves Hermione and sacrifices blablabla…no. But things are looking up for Hermione eh? See how long that lasts…

REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! 

Draco: What the hell? Why'd you do that? Life was getting good!

Hermione: Because, jackass, she LOVES me!

Draco: Does not!

Hermione: Does too!

Harry: I'm back, uh huh, uh huh does little dance

Me: I am going insane.


	13. Discoveries and Surprises

A/N: First I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys! There's really not a lot to say before this chapie, so I guess just. . .enjoy! (

Chapter 13: Discoveries and Surprises.

Hermione spent the entire afternoon with Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Dean. She also had a multiple meaningful conversations with a few of the old Professors of Hogwarts. The day or so she had been present in the mysterious and odd house, she had figured out, that it was Dumbledore's. Though that was hardly a surprise. She didn't know any people who reallyknew where his place of residence was, including herself. In fact, now that Hermione was thinking clearly, she realized how little she about the house, she hardly knew a thing. Questions galore were popping into her head. 'Easy, easy girl. Plenty of time to get all of your questions answered. . .' She thought to herself.

Currently, Hermione sat in one of the many over-stuffed plum armchairs in the fourth floor Sitting Room. The house was huge; six stories that Hermione knew of. It seemed never ending. A huge grin was plastered on Hermione's face. She was so happy to be back with the ones she loved and cared about; the danger and harassment of the past year seemed so distant.

Seamus leaned forward, a curious expression on his face. "So Mione', how have you been?" Hermione sighed. An entire afternoon and none of them have touched on anything dark-related. She figured she'd have to tell them sooner or later, but she preferred later.

Drawing a deep breath, Hermione began her tale, starting from where Malfoy first visited her and Fred's cell. Praying that they wouldn't interrupt, she forged on in her tale, finding it became easier to talk the further she got into the story. By the end, she was enthusiastically gesturing with her arms, her facial expression a mirror of terror.

"And then I just. . .woke up here." She ended, somewhat lamely. Not that anyone cared, the looks of dumbfounded horror on their faces were a mark of that. After a few moments, Ginny dared to speak.

"Mione'. . . we had no idea, I mean, we knew you'd go through some tough shit, but that was just. . ." Her voice faded. Hermione chose to ignore that particular blatant example of profanity from the young girl, now was not the time for the scowling corrections Hermione was notorious for.

Once everyone seemed to have recovered their voices, she was bombarded with questions.

"So do you think they're planning an attack?"

"Wait- where did you say Ron went?"

"Malfoy- that git, I'll kill 'em, I swear it!"

"Where's Malfoy Manor?"

"HOW did you survive all that?"

"When-" Hermione cut Dean off.

"One at a time, for Goddess' sake!" Laughing lightly, she began her explanations. "I don't think, I _know_ they're planning an attack. Ron was just wandering around Azkaban for days on end- rather fishy if you ask me. No Ginny, you will not kill Malfoy, that will be my pleasure. And Seamus, do you really think that they'd let me know the location of Malfoy Manor?" Drawing a breath, she continued. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a few questions myself." Turning mostly toward Harry and Ginny, who gave her an encouraging smile, she began. "Starting with, Ginny. What the bloody hell were you doing in Azkaban? How are you here now? Where are we? Where are the others? Who are the others? How long have you been here-" Ginny cut her off.

"One at a time for Goddess' sake!" She said mockingly with a smirk plastered on her face. Harry laughed at Hermione's expression; if she had glasses, she'd be peering sternly over their rims at the young Weasley.

Harry began the explanations. "Ginny was sent to Azkaban to retrieve information about _your_ whereabouts and such. She was removed the moment she knew where you were." Seeing the unspoken question on Hermione's lips Harry spoke quickly. "We're not sure how they got her out of there, Ginny's not even aware of that." He took a breath. "We are in Southern Ireland, at Dumbledore's house, God only knows how big this house is, I've been living here for a year, haven't been allowed out actually, and I still don't know how far this house goes." He glanced at the ceiling, as if willing himself to see the multiple floors above. He then opened his mouth to continue. "The majority of the others are in this house, mostly secluded in their own dorms. And yes, Somehow Dumbledore found a way to have dorms." He spoke these words almost bitterly. Hermione looked upon him with amusement. In her opinion, it seemed as if Dumbledore was trying to keep the atmosphere here as Hogwarts-like as possible. Harry disregarded her thoughtful expression and began again. "The others that you would be familiar with are Lavender Brown, Hannah Abott, Just Finch-Fletchly, Pansy Parkinson, and Luna Lovegood . . .the rest are either captured, or worse. . ." Hermione had suspected as much, but it still didn't stop the growing feeling of doom rising from her stomach.

One astonishing moment later, Harry's words sunk in.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione half-screamed incredulously. Harry scowled at her, and she had the sense to hang her head in guilty shame. "But. . . I thought she was a Death Eater for sure. . .given, I never saw her, but at Hogwarts she was so-"

She was cut off, not by Harry, but by Ginny. "Things have changed since Hogwarts, Hermione, things are different." Hermione was surprised at how sharp her words were. Pansy Parkinson?

"Believe me Mione', you weren't the only one that was surprised when Dumbledore brought her here. We were skeptical. But now were sure, we know she's on our side." Harry gave her a lopsided smile. "Mind you, she's still the biggest pug-faced, ignorant prat to ever grace my presence. . .other than Draco Malfoy himself that is." Hermione laughed at this, all apprehension gone from the situation.

She was about to speak but was abruptly cut off by a familiar voice that nearly brought her to tears once again.

"However nice it is to see my youth united once again, I would like you to take note that it is indeed past curfew." The smiling, wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore looked upon them from the doorway with something akin to amusement.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Though in a slightly better mood, Draco was finding that he indeed hated everything he looked at. So far he had cursed every Death Eater within sight, thrown two books, and 'accidentally' lit his own fathers hair on fire. You could officially say that Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood.

Of course, Draco looked to his bad mood for inspiration. Already he had found how Hermione had escaped, what spell was used, and who had assisted her. He was well on his way to tracking her down to the exact spot she was hiding. All because of his anger. . .or was it the maddening desire for revenge? Either way, he was by no means satisfied; but as he laid down for an fitful night of sleep, his last thoughts before drifting were of the things he was planning to do once he found the young Mudblood.

He did not notice the ghost-white slip of parchment that slid under his locked and cursed door.

A/N: Ohhh, the plot thickens! So sorry this chapter wasn't the most exciting of the lot, but you had to know a few things! Hmm…oh yes, and sorry that you didn't see a lot of Draco…next chapter he will be the STAR in all of his hot glory. I promise. Please don't forget to leave me a review, that's what inspires me to update!

Draco: I better be the star, or I think I might have a B.F.

Hermione: a what?

Draco: Bitch Fit…duh.

Hermione: can you say Gay :cough cough:

Harry: Draco is ggaay Draco is gaay. :says in singsong voice:

Draco: Am not!

Harry: Are too!

Me: SHUT UP OR ILL MURDER YOUALL!

I think I'm going psycho. . .

What to look forward to in the next chapter. . . (for some reason I thought one of these things would be fun to have)

Hermione and Pansy meet head to head. . .watch out. . .CAT FIGHT!

Draco makes some startling yet satisfying discoveries

We learn a bit more about what the Order has been up to

We meet some old and missed characters!

Hermione's hope is nearly shattered. . .(later chapters)


	14. Thirsting for Revenge

A/N: Im Back! Oh it has been a dreadfully long time since I've updated, but here you are, a fresh chapter! Please remember to leave a review afterwards, I love getting them!

Chapter Fourteen: Thirsting for Revenge

Two days later Draco was still chucking innocent objects bodily across the room. A few night's bed rest had done nothing to improve his mood, if anything it had only effectively fueled his anger; due to the maddening fact that his slumbers had been frequently littered with nightmares- her face flitted about just beyond his grasp in every dream.

The fact that he was no closer to finding Hermione Granger was not helping.

He could only assume that she was being held where the remaining Order members had been staying for nearly a year, for those who had rescued her had conveniently disappeared as well.

Smirking slightly, Draco reflected at his skill of obtaining the information he had so quickly and efficiently. Within the hour of her disappearance Draco had traced the magic lingering in her cell to that of an Advanced Portkey. _Clever. _He had thought. _But how were they to know that we had our spell work set up only to ward against the average Portkey? We must have that remedied. _Draco also happened to know that Remus Lupin and Shay Armington had been in on the operation. The nosy half-breeds…

He was jerked from his reverie by a persistent knocking coming from the door of his study. Waving his wand lazily, the great oak doors swung open to reveal a Death Eater, wheezing heavily, and clutching a weathered scroll. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Malfoy- Sir." He breathed, his breath coming in short gasps. "Our Lord…requests…you…it…take this!" he finally spat, shoving the scroll impatiently into Draco's hand. He backed out of the room, slightly hunched, as if suffering a severe backache.

Eyebrow still rose in silent question, Draco unrolled the scroll and locked his eyes skeptically onto the long and slanted writing before his own stormy eyes.

Standing abruptly he grabbed his wand, shoving it unceremoniously into his pocket and headed towards the lower dungeons, wondering to himself why Lord Voldemort would send such an urgent summons.

0o0o0o0o

Hermione awoke with a smile already inhabiting her still-pale face. She bound out of bed, throwing a gray tank top and slightly-too-large jeans on before dashing out the door down to the most commonly used kitchen.

Hermione had been placed in the room Ginny previously had to herself. Though through many of Ginny's assurances that it was no problem at all, and really it was an honor to have her back, Hermione still felt as if she was intruding a bit. _This is my home now as well as anyone else's_. She told herself firmly, though after nearly a year of prison it was still a bit hard to believe.

Finding herself a chair at the packed table, Hermione glanced nervously around. She knew almost no one at the table, it looked as if Harry and Ginny were still in bed or otherwise occupied with other things. Poking at her scrambled eggs, she jumped at a voice coming from behind her.

"So your alive are you?" Hermione would recognize that voice anywhere. Grinning hugely she jumped and ran into the arms of Nimphedora Tonks. She was at loss for words. Tonks had been with her since the beginning of fifth year, and here she sat, still alive and smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Walk with me?" she questioned. Hermione could only nod.

Not quite sure where they were headed, Hermione fell into step with Tonks. "I spoke with Harry." Tonks started. "I hope you'll not be too angry with him for telling me your story."

Hermione shook her head. "It is extremely difficult to be angry at all at the moment," she stated. "here I am, surrounded by everyone I love and warm beds and carpets," here she giggled a bit. "When for a year I've had to deal with murderers and straw-on-stone for a bed…how could I be angry?" Tonks let out a hearty laugh.

"How true, how true…" her gaze wandered for a moment before she spoke again. "Well I offer you my apologies, though I doubt that is what you want a the moment." A knowing grin slithered onto her face. Hermione furrowed her brown, thoroughly confused.

"What am I to believe you mean by that?" she asked innocently. The grin on her friends face only widened.

"You may have Harry and Ginny fooled, but not me Hermione." She said. "Right now you aren't looking for condolences, you don't want apologies…what you want," here her grin became, if possible, wider. "Is revenge."

Hermione feigned disbelief. "What?"

"You mean to tell me," Tonks began, skeptically. "That after all Malfoy put you through, not a single thought of revenge has crossed through your head?" Hermione stared at her guiltily. For it was a true statement. Her thoughts were littered with his face, the moderately attractive face of her enemy, what she would do to the smirking bastard- Oh the possibilities…subconsciously her brain had already been working out a plan. For now-now it was more than the ongoing war with Voldemort. Now, it was a personal battle between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. And they both knew it.

(A/N: wouldn't it be just too great to end here? Lucky for you, I wont.)

Smiling, Hermione looked at Tonks. "I do admit that it has crossed my mind many times, but honestly, what am I to do? I'm Hermione and he's…he's…." she attempted to grasp the word. "Evil." She settled on weakly.

Tonks frowned. "You mean your Hermione Granger: brightest witch of your year, and he's Draco Malfoy: sniveling daddy's boy." At this they both laughed long and hard, but Hermione knew that it was not wise to underestimate a known enemy.

They turned around and began walking back to the common areas, perhaps to meet up with the others. Their laughter died down a bit, a Tonks began talking again, this time her tone sterner.

"But seriously, Hermione, I understand." Though Hermione highly doubted this, she stayed silent. "I want to caution you though. Don't go and do anything drastic to put yourself in more danger than you have already been exposed to." Quite suddenly, Hermione felt anger well inside her. What would Tonks know? Hermione had been through much more than she could even imagine, so who was Tonks to lecture her about the correct amount of danger to expose yourself to?

Tonks seemed to realize the effect her words had on Hermione and stayed wisely silent until they approached the main sitting room.

"Well- erm, I suppose I'll leave you to it then." She said awkwardly, Hermione just nodded. "G'bye." And without waiting for her to leave, Hermione turned and walked into the sitting room, hopeful to be reunited with her friends.

But her mind still lingered upon Malfoy, and her anger intensified. He was the reason, the reason she had suffered so long and painfully. He had delivered her to the enemy, then he had become the enemy. In her mind, Hermione retrieved the list of "Greatest Enemies to Eventually make Suffer" and crossed Voldemort off of the number one spot, replacing him with 'Draco Malfoy'.

0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Malfoy paced in his study, his mood better a thousand fold. The meeting with his Lord had made this possible. Now Draco was ready to play the waiting game. Patience was something that came somewhat naturally, being a Malfoy, and right now he was particularly grateful for that trait.

After his master had called him into his quarters, Draco had sat down to await the reason behind his summons. Apparently, as of late Lord Voldemort's thoughts had been on Hermione as well, though obviously not for the same reason as Draco, but for the same goal. Eventually they would get her back, his Lord had assured, for Hermione Grangers personality would ensure it. She would want revenge. She would come after Draco and almost literally give herself to him. Playing into the hands of the enemy. How cute.

Oh yes, Draco would wait, and his instincts told him he wouldn't have to wait long.

A/N: Ohhh, the plot thickens! So basically the point of this chapter (if you haven't figured it out already) was to show you that Hermione and Draco will meet again, and Hermione is thirsty for revenge! I am ever so sorry, I know I promised a Hermione/Pansy scene in this chapter but I couldn't fit it into the format, very soon though, I promise! Please leave a review, I love them ever so much!

Draco: mwahaha. :chuckles evilly: you haven't gotten away from me yet Granger!

Hermione: oh dear, it seem that by the end of this story I will be responsible for murder.

Harry: Who:stupidly asks:

Draco: I don't think so Granger

Hermione: oh we'll see….:smirks heavily:

Me: I would like to remind you that the characters dialogue in the Authors Note have no reflection to the story…only a symbol of my utter sanity. 


	15. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: yay! Another chapter! And it only took two days to get it out…mhm…well, remember to drop a review and enjoy the chapie!

Chapter Fifteen: the Calm Before the Storm

Hermione was livid. 'Upset' was the understatement of the century…she thought comparing her to 'upset' was rather like comparing Voldemort to having a 'slightly grumpy' attitude. On the whole, Hermione was not a happy woman.

At the moment she found herself pacing in her lavishly decorated dorms. The red hangings and curtains were doing nothing to improve her mood. _Red-the color of blood._ She thought, looking angrily around for something to throw. Her blood. The blood she had spilled on the account of one smirking git. The color red did not bode well in Hermione's demanding mind.

As the days had passed, Hermione began thinking of nothing else than her revenge, though she did not let any others onto her thoughts; in fact it had not been mentioned since the day Tonks had confronted her about it, but that had been nearly a week and a half earlier. Hermione allowed Tonks to believe that she had forgotten about it…nearly everyone assumed that Hermione was perfectly content with the ongoing war against the Dark Lord, she lulled them into the security that she was on their side; she wasn't. Hermione had her own battle, her own war. Her dreams were plagued with his smirking face, his ruff manor and cold eyes. There was a new war afoot, one that no soul apart from the two it revolved around were aware of: one sadistic the other sarcastic. Hermione Granger could not wait to put her plan of horrendous revenge into motion.

Since that fateful day of the confrontation with Tonks, Hermione had sat in on many Order meetings. She knew, for example, that a week from tomorrow the Order was sending out scouts to watch and survey all the main Death Eater posts around the country. They were ordered not to attack, not to reveal that they knew the location of the Death Eaters posts. They were simply watching and waiting for opportunity and information…Hermione, of course, had volunteered to help. Her wish had been denied. Either Dumbledore knew Hermione had other intentions than 'staying put and watching the Death Eaters' or he simply thought she just wasn't ready for that kind of interface.

She hoped it was the latter.

Either way, she had been denied and she was furious. Not for long though, she was going one way or another: she would attempt to talk to Dumbledore about it and if that doesn't work…its invisibility cloaks and broomsticks from here to Malfoy Manor.

0o0o0o

The sadistic of our two was currently leaning over a heap of reports. Deaths, attacks, victims, enemies, and prisoner profiles…it was all lying on his desk. Draco leaned a bit closer to view the photo of Remus Lupin properly. He had been having his men follow the werewolf as of late- this particular photo showed Lupin emerging from an abandoned lot of trees; what he was doing there Draco hadn't the faintest.

He leaned back and sighed. Life hadn't been particularly difficult lately, Draco had simply gone about doing his job as a faithful Death Eater though his thoughts were constantly interrupted by a pair chocolate eyes in his minds eye, gazing fearfully up at him. When this happened he would shake himself and quickly return to the task he had previously been doing. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. To make her pay- pay for being a bossy know it all, pay for being a Mudblood, pay for escaping. Oh he would make her scream his name in agony; she would beg for his mercy to find that he had none. But he would not kill her, not yet. She was just too amusing to be disposed of.

Draco knew he had to wait patiently though. He knew that she would come for him, that she would walk into his hands only to find that he readily and greedily awaiting her arrival. She would be playing into the hands of the enemy. And Draco knew- the enemy was no longer Voldemort- it was him.

He felt honored.

0o0o0o0o

Dumbledore surveyed the young lady before him over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"You wish to accompany us on this trip?" he questioned again. He failed to see why Hermione wished to put herself in this type of danger. Perhaps her loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix was more vigorous than he had first believed.

"Sir- I understand that you have already told me that you wished for me to remain here, but I must express to you my opinion on this issue." She started. Hermione had emerged from her _red_ room hours later much calmer then when she had entered it. She was now ready to negotiate.

"I see." Was all that Dumbledore replied. He had indeed expressed to her his wish for her to remain stationed at headquarters. What reason has she to challenge his requests? Before he could further question her, she began again.

"Sir, I could be of enormous assistance on this mission. I do not want to challenge your decision, but I do want to negotiate." She took a breath. However her voice did not quiver, she was indeed nervous speaking to her former Headmaster in the manner she currently was. "I rather think that my talents would be wasted upon the smaller posts though, one Order member is more than enough to handle those." She drew in her breath, here it was, the beginning of her plan; she could only hope it would work. "I do think, however, that my talents would be put to better use on a larger post. I feel that one member might have a hard time covering the entire of Azkaban, don't you agree?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I do." Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "That is why I am sending two agents to Azkaban." Dumbledore continued, now beaming. Hermione could not contain herself.

"Who?"

"Shay Arlington and yourself." He replied, still beaming at her radiant face. She kept her surprise and pleasure to herself, but inside she was positively writhing with joy and excitement.

Her plan was working.

And it wouldn't be long before she could wrap her hand around his pale neck and here him scream.

Ah, revenge was sweet.

0o0o0

Dumbledore surveyed the retreating back of Hermione Granger, his most brilliant student to date. He really would rather not have her accompany Shay Arlington to such a dangerous place as the headquarters of the Dark Lord. In fact, if he hadn't been positive that she would find a way there whether he allowed it or not, he would have forbid her of going. But honesty, what good would that do?

Being the brightest witch to pass through Hogwarts in centuries, she would have found a way, and he would rather have Shay right there to guide her should anything go amiss.

He had placed his very valuable trust in the young girl, and he could only hope she would not attempt anything so foolish as revenge. Because, if that was what she was after…Dumbledore could not bare to think of such things.

If it came down to it, Draco Malfoy versus Hermione Granger, she would not come out on top. For Draco Malfoy was too practiced in the dark arts, something no matter Hermione's intelligence, she knew nothing about. To beat your enemy, one must know your enemy.

And Hermione Granger did not know the evil of Draco Malfoy in the slightest. And for that Dumbledore was thankful. If she did however, she might be tempted, and the Order could not lose such a brilliant mind to the side of darkness.

A/N: I know I know, no Pansy scene, I'm sorry! There WILL be one, no worries, but I cant make any promises as to when because of the plot. …. So, what'd you think of this chapter? It was kind of a…calm before the storm. This is the chapter that warms you up to the idea that they (Draco and Hermione) are going to confront each other soon, and that will be very fun. What do you think will happen? Well, I know, but its fun to hear your ideas and hey- maybe one of them will trigger an idea in the insane mind of mine. Hehe. Well, please make sure you review, its what makes me want to write more and I LOVE to here your thoughts and ideas.

Hermione: I'm going to DIE aren't I?

Draco: only if you don't dress up in leather and do a pretty little jig for me

Harry::pokes a ladybug and giggles:

Me::cackles insanely:


	16. Back to Azkaban

A/N: okay, here we go. I decided to write this chapter about a half an hour after I finished the other one so…I'm on a role! I hope you enjoy this one, I most certainly will.

Chapter Sixteen: Back to Azkaban

Though her initial aim was to get to Malfoy Manor, Hermione supposed she should be grateful to have gotten as far as she had. She honestly had not expected Dumbledore to listen to her pleas…but she was grateful he had.

The week leading up to the evening of her departure to Azkaban with Shay Arlington had been pure torture, though she hated to admit it- it was necessary. She needed time to plan, arrange and organize. After her and Arlington arrived at Azkaban, they needed to immediately find a place to hide. This was risky, but necessary. Hermione had learned that she had escaped last time using an Advanced Portkey- honestly she was surprised there had not been wards up to guard against that but it had been a stroke of luck. Though lucky last time, they could not count on that luck again. Hermione knew that Dumbledore had another method of them getting there undetected and she trusted him, it was not getting caught that was the problem.

Dumbledore would get them to a side room off the main entrance of the fortress. After that, it was up to them to find a way to hide away and not get caught. That was the plan: Gather information, don't get caught, and return after one day. Well- that was the plan they were supposed to be following. Hermione had other ideas.

She was going to Malfoy Manor via Floo Powder. Hermione understood that this was risky and a bit too obvious, but not when she had a vial of Polyjuice Potion hidden in the deep folds of her robes. Especially since she had the hair of Lucius Malfoy thanks to Dobby. How the elf had done it she had no idea, she was just grateful it had been possible. Once she was Lucius Malfoy, it would not be long before she had Malfoy Jr. in her grasps, strangling him, making him suffer…oh she would enjoy this.

At the present, however, Hermione sat among her peers. Her and Shay were leaving after dinner, which would take place in a little more than an hour.

"Mione?" questioned Harry, waving an uncertain hand in front of her glazed eyes. Jerking out of her reverie, Hermione smiled up at him.

"Harry! Oh my, sorry, I'm a bit on the tired side…didn't get much sleep last night." Harry frowned. He had no idea that she was even leaving the house this evening, Hermione hated hiding things from him but it had been on Dumbledore's orders.

"Why is that now?"

Hermione grimaced. "Oh…well, nightmares, you know." Which was entirely untrue, she had in fact been unable to sleep due to the excitement and adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins. Harry nodded his head knowingly.

"Yeah, I understand…happens frequently actually." He smiled encouragingly and Hermione felt a guilty pang run through her. Smiling weakly, she rested her head against the plush red armchair once again.

Dinner passed uneventfully, though Hermione hardly ate a thing. At one point, Lupin had leaned his head in close and whispered quickly to her.

"Shay and Dumbledore will meet you in the front lounge twenty minutes after dinner." He had said rapidly. He glanced down at her untouched plate. "Which you don't seem to be eating." He looked at her thoughtfully, then pushed her plate closer to her. "Eat." He had said firmly.

Now Hermione sat in the front lounge with Shay, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. Adrenaline and excitement were pumping through her- revenge was close and she could feel it. She stared into Shay's ridiculously bright blonde hair for a few moments before she was shaken from her dreams of killing Draco Malfoy.

The small oak door opened and Dumbledore strode in. Looking around quickly, he motioned for them to stand up. Hermione obliged too hastily and nearly tripped on the hem of her robe. "Miss Granger, Mrs. Arlington, I would like you to drink these potions hastily, they will transport you to the decided location." He withdrew four vials from his robe, they all had blue liquid sloshing about inside. He began to speak again. "The other two are for your transportation back to our Headquarters." He began backing out of the room, it seemed as if he had places to be. "Good luck." And with a friendly wink he was gone.

Hermione and Shay gazed at each other for a moment.

"Shall we?" Shay asked in her deep yet feminine voice, a tentative grin on her face.

"We shall." Hermione agreed, and without further delay downed her potion in one gulp.

The world was spinning, colors blurred and here and there she thought she saw faces. The queasy feeling in her stomach intensified and just as she was sure she'd lose her non-existent dinner, she lurched to a halt. Looking around, hermione found herself in a small, stone chamber. Black carpets were scattered about the floor in an orderly fashion, and matching curtains were draped over a grimy-looking window.

They had arrived at Azkaban.

0o0o0o0o

Draco was having a rather frustrating day. He had woken up in a bad mood, none of the Death Eaters seemed to be able to follow his instructions correctly, the prisoners were restless and bothersome, and an unidentifiable emotion akin to excitement had risen from within him a bit after dinner and he had no idea what could have caused it.

Currently he was striding to the main Floo fireplace. He had a meeting to attend at Azkaban. It wasn't supposed to be a big one…just a few select Death Eaters and Voldemort, and quite frankly he would rather stay home and work on his plans for the Werewolf Dominion Contract.

After brushing off his robes impatiently, he strode through the cold corridors of Azkaban to conference room number seven, which was where the meeting was to take place. At one point in the entrance Hall he could have sworn he saw a flash of bright, long, blonde hair, but he blinked and it was gone. Running through the list of known Order members with blonde hair in his mind, he could only think of Ginger Roberts and Shay Arlington.

The meeting was not unusual, it was simply a briefing and a few instructions were given. Draco really didn't understand why he even had to attend, seeing as how he already knew everything they were being informed of and the instructions weren't directed at him. As Voldemort excused the meeting and seemed to melt away, Draco stood slowly. The other Death Eater filed out ahead of him and set off down the corridor together. Following at a distance in their wake, he focused on his own thoughts.

He really needed to get the Werewolf Dominion Contract finished, but he really didn't care much about that; it was just there to distract him from what he really wanted to be doing. But he knew he must wait, be patient, and he would prevail. Draco was drawn from his thoughts by a loud commotion from around the corner. He curiously stepped forward and welcomed the sight with delighted eyes.

Struggling in the middle of the five Death Eaters he had just met with was a blonde woman. Smirking, he all but ran towards the cluster of mixed black and blonde. Creeping forward, he drew his wand and easily froze the woman.

"Shay Arlington." He announced triumphantly, observing her stunned features. She seemed to glare back, though how this was possible he was unsure due to the fact he had used one of the most powerful freezing charm. "And what this must mean…" his brain was working at an amazing pace. He knew that Mudblood Granger would seize any possible opportunity to get here, to get to him. Smirking evilly, he let out a cold, sarcastic laugh. _How touching_.

0o0o0o0

Hermione froze in horror as she watched as Shay was seized. She was amazed at the fight the woman put up, against five Death Eaters she was holding up fairly well… until a sixth one approached and hit her with the _Ametricus_ freezing spell. Guilt ran through Hermione as she saw her comrade fall; she knew she ought to be helping but she couldn't risk getting caught- not again.

Studying the scene from behind a statue, she wondered what to do. She needed to get out or she would be caught. Thinking hard, she decided now was a better time than ever to extract the Polyjuice potion from her robes. Gulping down the tedious potion, Hermione tried not to gag. She watched in half-horror as her skin seemed to boil and broaden. Minutes passed before she had the confidence to stand, and she slid out of her hiding place to meet the group of Death Eaters, attempting to keep her nervous face as cool and suave and Lucius Malfoy always tended to be.

A/N: well this is a rather nice cliffy is it not? I'm really sorry about it, when I began this chapter I fully intended to finish it with them meeting face to face but…it didn't work out. No worries though, I will update by tomorrow most likely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be quite entertaining. Leave me a review please!

Hermione: I'm ever so clever, am I not:smirks:

Draco:mumbles something unintelligible:

Harry:shrieks with laughter in a random outburst:


	17. Revenge of a Different Sort

A/N: THIS IS YOUR WARNING: this chapter has some lemony things in it, but seeing how this fic is R rated you shouldn't be reading it if you cant handle R rated material. Alright well, Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: Revenge of a Different Sort

Draco frowned at his father. Lucius had appeared from behind him and demanded to see him privately. This was not uncommon of Lucius, but the fact that his father was supposed to be in Ireland for another month on an assignment for the Dark Lord was not a comforting fact. He needed to be out finding Granger- for he knew that she was here, wandering about, perhaps trying to find him.

Draco peered suspiciously at Lucius. "What was so urgent that you had to pull me away from business?" he glared at his father menacingly. It was when Draco saw a flicker of fear cross Lucius' face that he got an idea. No…she wouldn't dare…would she?

Hermione on the other hand, was having a difficult time keeping her composure. She would like to claim that this was because she was itching to throttle him- and partly it was. The truth, however is that Hermione Granger was scared out of her senses. She would never admit this however, and would not let it show; she had to look calm and suave to pull this off.

She began to speak. "Draco your, that is to say _our_, Lord needs to see us immediately." She heard Lucius' cold voice speak the words her mind had strung together. She hoped he hadn't noticed her slip up. She was not comforted when she thought a malevolent glint in Draco's eyes, though it was gone when she glanced back at him.

"Of course, Father, when shall we leave?" His voice was all too willing. Anyone who knew Draco Malfoy well knew that he referred to his father as _Lucius_, never _father_. Unfortunately for Hermione, she did not know Draco Malfoy well at all.

Starting off down the corridor and motioning for Draco to follow her, she began to lead him to the little room off the entrance Hall.

0o0o0o0o

Laughing gleefully inside, Draco followed her. Now that he looked closely he did notice that his "father's" robes were entirely too small, and he didn't walk anywhere near as arrogantly as he regularly did. Knowing that he finally had her, Draco cheerfully fell into step with the girl he knew as Hermione Granger.

0o0o0o0o

_Now to get the bloody bastards wand. _Hermione thought. Approaching the door she was aiming to get inside of, Hermione held out her-or rather, Lucius'- hand expectantly.

Draco looked at her happily, a hint of a smirk behind his silver eyes. "Yes, _father_?" he asked. Hermione was surprised by his happy tone.

"Wand." Hermione said gruffly, as if this was standard procedure. He shook his head, nearly smiling, and opened the door for her. She could have sworn she heard him mutter. 'Ladies first.' But was sure she was imagining it.

0o0o0o0o0o

Draco swaggered into the room after her, to find a wand pointing at his throat. She was all too predictable.

"Why _father_, what is it that you are doing?" he questioned, attempting an innocent tone. He presumed that the Polyjuice she was taking would wear off in another twenty minutes. Whipping his own wand out he shot her a triumphant smirk before stunning her.

Oh how he enjoyed this game.

0o0o0o0o

Hermione awoke in a panic. Fear flooded her senses and for the first time in months, she broke down crying. He had known. How could she have been so stupid? There was no way that her plan could have worked. She had made a stupid mistake, and for that she would pay in the worst way possible.

It seemed she had been crying for hours before her tears subsided and her sniffles died down. She had lost the battle, but not the war, not yet at least. Though still wracked with fear, Hermione began glancing around. She was in a cell yet it was unlike any other cell she had been held in before. There was no smell, the floors were crisp and clean, no hay littered the floor and the bars seemed to be made of something other than dirty iron. The most noticeable difference, however, was the cell positively reeked of magic.

"Fantastic!" she muttered weakly. "Bloody Brilliant!"

"Didn't know you were one to talk to yourself, Mudblood." She heard from behind her. She whipped around and fought the urge to whimper. Draco was leaning casually against the bars of her cell, her…cage. She wouldn't lose to this- this- ferret.

"Sorry, I'm not too eager to share my cell with a ferret, if you'd be so kind to exit it'd be much appreciated."

His face contorted in anger before a smirk slid onto his handsome face. "I'd watch it if I were you, Granger." He advanced slowly towards her.

"Why would I watch myself around a slimy little ferret like you?" she sneered, more bravely then she felt. He chuckled evilly and advanced faster still. She backed against the wall yet he didn't stop. Draco pressed his body tightly against hers and leaned down to her ear.

"Your mine." He told her, his lips brushing against her ear, sending shivers all over her body. It seemed every inch of her was covered with Draco.

Those two words nearly sent her over the edge, because she knew it was true. But hopefully not for long.

He gripped her hips firmly and slid his hands up the sides of her white blouse. She let out a terrified whimper causing the bulge in his trousers to intensify slightly. Hermione brought her knee up swiftly but was blocked by an irritated Draco. Shoving her to the ground he hurried to straddle her. She made a feeble attempt to free herself before Draco descended onto her, shoving her shoulders unnecessarily to the ground.

"I'm going to make you regret ever crossing me Mudblood." He stated, a smirk dominating his face. Filled with rage Hermione spit towards his face with shocking accuracy, landing it on his forehead. His grin was not something she expected.

"Do you feel the need to spit on me, Granger?" he asked, smirking victoriously. She kept silent; knowing from his expression whatever he had planned for her would not be pleasant.

She watched in terrified confusion as he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wand giving it an experienced wave. Hermione found her entire body seemed as if it was glued to the floor. Draco however, seemed to rethink his decision and looked thoughtful for a moment before decidedly waving his wand again. She found she could use her body once again, her mouth, tongue, and eyes could move, though the back of her head was firmly welded to the cold, stone floor.

Smirking, Draco resumed his position of straddling her right below her chest, a bit too close to her face for comfort.

"You seem to have an issue with spitting at people," he sneered. "perhaps this will teach you to do otherwise." Hermione had the urge to spit on him again but controlled it, now probably wasn't the best time. She looked fearfully into his eyes and found no mercy; he must have been waiting long for this. Fear and dread pumped through her as he reached to pull down his black slacks. Tears leaked out of her eyes but she knew it would do nothing to change his decision… he was cold, heartless.

He stripped off his black trousers and he stood over her in black silk boxers before he stripped them off too. Hermione stared in wonder and fear at him and his manly glory before he lowered himself down so he was straddling her chest painfully

"Ever given someone head, Granger?" he grinned evilly. Hermione blanched.

"No. And I never will." She responded decidedly, trying to ignore his 'manliness' firmly in the vicinity of her chin. His grin widened.

"For once in her like, Mudblood Granger is wrong." Surely he didn't think that she would do that for him? She thought. And suddenly, Hermione remembered her head was nearly welded to the ground and now understood why. "You see," he said, smirking all the while, "I am going to stick my cock in your mouth, and plug your nose. If you want to live you'll have no choice but to give me head." That smirk. Hermione did nothing. She was at loss of what to do. Surely there was a way out of this? No. This couldn't be happening to her. Even Draco Malfoy was not that heartless. But she knew this was untrue. He was.

He inserted a finger between her teeth, opened her jaws easily and slid his cock deep in her mouth. She gagged and sputtered, tears flowing heavily now. He leaned in and asked her. "Do we have to do this the hard way?" _Yes._ He apparently knew this was the answer, a grin found its way onto his face and he reached up and plugged her nose. He then leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "_Breathe_."

She tried. Hermione tried for the longest time not to breath, to hold it in and maybe- maybe he would give up and leave. When it was apparent this was not happening she gave in and gasped, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. She opened her eyes a crack to see Draco close his eyes in ecstasy, before he began shoving himself into the back of her throat. She sobbed, as the back of her throat became raw and he continued to pump himself in and out. Sobbing uncontrollably, after what seemed hours he released himself into her mouth. The stuff was thick and foreign. He leaned down and cruelly told her. "Swallow."

Hermione got her revenge that second, the only way she was in a position to:

She bit down. _Hard_.

A/N: Okay so tell me what you think! Please leave a review and tell me how I did on this, and don't worry, Hermione is most definitely not out of the game yet! Please review, especially on this chapter!

Draco:turns to author: I LOVE you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

Hermione:turns around and barfs then sniffles a bit: what have I ever done to you?

Harry:completely oblivious:

Me: I'm sorry, its part of the story, don't worry, it may seem impossible as of the moment but I plan for there to be a happy ending!


	18. Scars that Run too Deep

A/N: I'm baack! Hehe, well thank you sooo much for all of your lovely reviews, I value your opinion and LOVE getting reviews. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: Scars Run too Deep

Draco was still raging more than a day after the 'incident.' His fury had flared and nothing seemed to have the capability to extinguish it. The servants, maids and house Elves of the manor currently lived in wonder and fear, for the wrath of Draco Malfoy was not something to be trifled with. Whispers flew about, 'What is making Master Draco so angry?' 'Like to congratulate whoever pulled that off…' It was a most intriguing mystery to anyone other than the two it revolved around. Draco and Hermione.

At the moment we find the sadistic Draco Malfoy in his Manor office, reading a book but not _really_ reading it. His eyes stared blankly at the page he had been on for over an hour, his mind not comprehending a thing due to the fact that it was elsewhere. The mudblood bitch had bit him. SHE had bit HIM. That was not the way of things. He was supposed to break her, she was supposed to tremble under his wrath and break to his will. He was a pureblood and she was a mudblood and it was the way of things.

But not with her. Never with her.

And it never really had been. At school she had always bested him in the classes while outside of them she strut around with the Boy Who Lived and Wonder Weasel, doing good and saving kittens in trees; Draco had nearly been able to see the golden aura around them. And it was infuriating.

But no, what made him so mad about Hermione Granger was that no matter what he did to her, she always had the strength to resist him. He could kill everyone she loved brutally in front of her with a blunt kitchen knife and she would still spit in his face and tell him she was better than him. An example of this was what had happened nearly a day ago; he had hurt her, mentally more than physicallys, by violating her and forcing her to do something completely against all of her morals. And somehow she had mustered the strength to bite him.

It still hurt. Draco grimaced at the thought, the pain had been immense. But he had gotten her back. A smirk slid across his features as he remembered himself withdrawing his best silver knife from his cloak…

…_he drew the sparkling, sharp piece of work after withdrawing himself from Hermione's mouth. Raising the dagger in the air menacingly, Draco would have grinned had the pain shooting through him not been so immense. On her face slid a sort of untamed, feral fear. She eyed the familiar knife and subconsciously glanced down at the long scar that marred her chest under her white blouse. If Draco hadn't been so filled with anger and rage, he would have taken the time to enjoy the situation and the wild fear running across her petite face. He leaned forward and in one sweep, tore her blouse off. At this point in time, he did enjoy the sight. Her supple breasts heaved with her every breath and in between them, reaching her navel, was a long, thin, pale scar. _

_Draco admired his handy work from before and decided that perhaps that mark was lonely...? Yes, it needed a twin, several twins in fact. Straddling her once more he took the time to grin at her. He suspected she would be sobbing at this point, but her eyes remained stony and angry though the fear was still present in her expression. This angered him. She was supposed to be trembling under his anger and wrath...what was wrong with her? _

_The pain in his groin was a sharp reminder of what he needed to be doing. Grinning once more and, still channeling the vast amounts of anger he felt, he put the tip of the dagger to her skin and began. _

Her agony filled shrieks and screams still ran through his head and Draco couldnt help but smirking. He had been successful in carving a large "D" in between her breasts. Sniggering to himself, he glanced back at his book and for the first time in the hours he had been holed up in his study, began reading.

0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was curled up in a ball on the crisp but freezing stone floor. She was not crying, she had no more tears to shed. It was painful to move, painful to breath...her very soul seemed to ache with the pain of centuries.

Rather than bringing her down, the large "D" on her chest was an inspiration to Hermione. It was the result of being weak and underestimating the enemy; and she would be sure not to allow that to happen again. It was a painful reminder of what happens when you fail.

And she wouldn't.

He had hurt her so much, so deeply, that Hermione was sure she would go to any lengths to hurt him, to cause him the same pain he caused her. She would watch him suffer at her hands and as he looked up into her Gryffindor eyes expecting mercy, he would find none. Just as she had found none in his eyes.

Thinking, Hermione pondered the many ways to kill him and how to exicute the plan. For she had concluded that the only way to truly get him was to betray those whom she cared for. And as much as that hurt, her hate overrode it. Her hate for him overrode any other emotion. It was the dominating feeling that she felt and it would prevail. As much as she cared for Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny...as much as she loved them, it just wasnt enough.

She hated Draco more than she could or would love anyone.

Why? Because he hurt her. And not in a way she could handle. She couldn't face her pain without facing the mental breakdown that would follow without a doubt. He was so- so- talented at finding your weakness and stabbing at it until you couldn't take it anymore. Hermione could deal with physical pain; she knew that, it was the mental pain that got to her, that cut her so deep. And they both knew it.

So what was Draco's weakness? If she could find it and use it against him, she could win the war she was currently losing.

Abruptly, it dawned on her. His weakness. And she would use it, oh yes, she would use it.

Smiling contentedly and ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest, Hermione sat back and grinned.

She knew what she had to do, and he would pay.

A/N: I know that this chapter wasn't the most exciting, and there wasn't any sort of interaction, but it's important to the plot. Hermione now knows Draco's weakness and I thought it was rather obvious, but you will find out next chapter. Get ready for some excitement! hehe. Anyways, leave a review please and tell me if I'm on track:)

Draco::Looks worried: Wait- she cant find my weakness! I'll lose::whimpers:

Hermione: Well honestly Malfoy, you can't expect to actually win this war, can you::smirks:

Harry::screams: FOLLOW THE BUTTERFLIES!

Me: mwhahaha.


	19. the Subtly Corrupted

A/N: Hello All! Firstly, thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews...I have yet to recieve a flamer, which I take as a good thing! I would love to single out all of my reviewers and answer all of your individual questions, comments, etc. but I cant, sorry:) And I want to let you know (seeing as some of you have been asking) that i DO read each and every one of the reviews this story recieves. Alright, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

Chapter Nineteen: The Subtly Corrupt

Albus Dumbledore pondered the dead and broken body of Shay Arlington. She had been found in a local park not one mile from headquarters. Rather frightening, really, that the Death Eaters had come so close to their target probably unknowingly. But no, what frightened Dumbledore mostwas that Hermione had not been found as well. She was alive, he knew, alive and perhaps not well- but not dead. But as good as. They had lost her, despite his efforts to inspire great love and trust within her, they had failed. She had fallen prey to the other significant emotion- the only one that even had a chance to rival love: Hate.

She was gone. They had lost the Hermione Granger to the forces of evil, she had been corrupted. The good and just do not hate. Harry Potter does not hate Lord Voldemort, he has pity for the Dark Lord. But Tom Riddle hates Harry Potter. That was the line between good and evil, the line between right and wrong. If you hate, you are lost. And she was lost, most likely never to return and if she did- he would not take her. For she was no longer thebrilliant little witch full of light and goodness. She was a woman, corrupt and filled with the dark emotion that had gripped her very soul.

It was then that atear treacled down Albus Dumbledores cheek, only to be lost within the depths of his silvery beard.

0o0o0o0

He smirked. That oh-so evil smirk that could cause anyone who knew Draco Malfoy even in the slightesttremble at the knees. For a smirk from him, was never a good sign. It meant that he was taking pleasure in something. And, being the amung the evilest of men, this did not bode well for any good-meaning soul. At this particular moment, Draco was smirking for a reason of great pleasure- to him.

The spell he had cast on Hermione's cell wall showed him what was to be held within. It seemed that his little witch was very frusterated with something. Her head rested in between her scrawny knees and her dainty hands clutched her frazzled hair. It wouldnt be too long, he deducted, before he would take her to the Dark Lord. Not long until the choice between what was right and what her own heart says would have to be made by her. _And she'll choose whats right, and I cantorture her endlessly for not bending to the Dark Lords will. _He thought viciously.

Draco Malfoy was in for a surprise.

0o0o0o0o

"No!" Harry Potter screamed. Albus Dumbledore nodded his head, confirming the worst for Harry. Hermione. _His_ Hermione...dead?

Albus had thought that telling the younger ones that their friend of seven years had perished was perhaps better than telling them that she had visiously been stollen into the depths of evil and hate. _Some things are worse than death._ And a corrupted soul was one of them.

"Hermione died the death of a hero, she will be remembered by all who care for her and so, will never truely be forgotten." As Dumbledore spoke these words, a terrible guilt overtook him. Shielding his face away from the youth, he did not see Ginny Weasley collapse, sobbing, into Harry's strong arms. Nor did he see Harry too bury his face into Ginny's hair as his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

And in turn, Harry and Ginny did not notice the door bell ringing, and Dumbledore walk somberly over to it. And they didnt notice Dumbledore thrust it open to reveal a rain-soaked Ronald Weasley, shivering slightly, but whole and well.

0o0o0o

Throughout the next few days, Hermione waited content in her uncomfortably cleancell for his return. She never thought this day would come- a day when she waited and hoped for Draco Malfoy's presence. But here it was. And as the days passed, Hermione began plotting; she supposed grudgingly that it was a good thing that he hadn't come as of yet, for she hadn't come up with a proper plan. On this private mission, she began.

Pondering carefully, she thought of the many ways to use the new-found information. In the time two days had passed, she hadnt gotten anywhere.

Clutching her hair tightlyshe furiously thought. _Think Hermione, think! What do you know? _That she was Draco's weakness. For it was so. Who was the lone soul on this earth that he would go to any lengths to find? To hurt, destroy? Her, and her alone. And now she knew.

But as the plotting Hermione Granger began her plan, she was foolishly unaware that she herself harbored the same weakness; and even more so than Draco. Tis' a sad mark, really, when hate overrides even love...Draco Malfoy was the only true weakness Hermione had, her only true _hate_. But where is the line? Emotions run strong and deep, but if allowed, they will run amuck and begin to control you.

Hermione Granger had not fallen prey to Draco Malfoy, she had fallen prey to herself.

A/N: Alright, I know that this chapter wasnt the best and was probably a bit confusing, seeing as it jumps around alot, but it is EXTREMELY important to the plot. It is important for you to know that the Order believes Hermione to be lost to the forcese of not-so-goodness (hehe) and that Hermione herself is being torn apart because of the hate she harbors for Draco. The next chapter will be more exciting and eventful, but it may npt be out for a few days (3 or 4) due to the fact that i will be vacationing and might not have access to a computer. But i will be setting up the outline of the next chapter on paper, so leave me lots of reviews, and the second i get home i'll pump out another much more exciting chapter. Review!

Draco::looks thoughtful:I think that I WILL win this!

Hermione::looks worried: N-no you wont!

Draco: HA! You stuttered! I'm gonna win.

Harry::hums 'Have you Seen the Muffin Man:


	20. the Beginning

A/N: Well, I decided that I needed to put out one more chapter before I left because I got a bunch of lovely reviews, so I stayed up late putting out this one for you all! I hope you enjoy this one...I DID! hehe. Well, not much more to say, so, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty:the Beginning

The sun shone bright the next day- Hermione supposed it was summer; the heat was excruciating in her little cell. Whiping her brow she glanced at the door. She'd calmed down a bit from the crazed and maddening obsession she had been going through lately and now was just waiting patiently for the time to strike. She had to lull Draco into a false sense of security, make him truely believe that he had finally bested her. It was then that she would strike, and he would be begging for mercy.

Nearly grinning at this spectacular thought, she ran her hands throught the locks of tangled honey that was her hair. She needed a brush, some toothpaste and a good bath. Beginning to dream of these luxuries, Hermione did not hear the door open quitely- then, equally quiet- shut. Only did she notice that she was not alone in the room, when someone yanked her up from behind.

"Up you get, mudbood." A gruff voice said in her ear, a bit too close for comfort. "It's to the showers with you, filth." Hermione whipped around and staired into his cold, smirking eyes. Now was her chance. Forcing a tremble and a tear or two, she attempted to scuttle away to the corner. He held fast however, and her pathetic attemps of escape provoked a cruel laugh deep within him. "Bloody hell Granger I know you can do better than that." Draco said, still chuckling. Then thoughtfully looking over her, he continued. "You are in dire need of new attire, your blouse is torn down the center and your skirt is nearly nonexhistant." Confused, Hermione wondered why he cared about her appearance. He didnt give a damn about her health and they both knew it.

"Why do you care?" Hermione sneered, then almost immediately scolded herself. She was supposed to be playing the little-weak-witch who could do nothing alone and trembled under the big bad Death Eaters glare. Draco almost smiled and his eyes lingered on her body and itslack of clothing.

"My dear mudblood... I dont care. But if you are to see the Dark Lord you need to look a bit more presentable." Hermione gulped. The fear on her face was no longer fake. The Dark Lord? Her? Why? She pondered asking these questions then stopped herself. He would not answer and would laugh at her denial- she did not need to give him an opportunity to hurt her further.

Smirking heavily, he waved is wand as tight cords bound her wrists, another near three-foot cord connected her to the evil Death Eater that stood before her, smirk still firmly in place. Without further words he yanked the cord and Hermione flew forward into his arms. "Now be a good little prisoner and stay close." He spoke these words before shoving his lips roughly onto her own. Shock flew through her body. What did her plan say about this? Be good and willing, or fight? She decided that pretending to be weak meant pretending to be gullable; so therefore, instead of fighting, Hermione just sat there and allowed herself to be kissed by Draco Malfoy.

And it was evident that Draco Mafloy was no gently lover, nor was he any sort ofnovice. It was apparent that he had done this many times, and seemed to know exactly where to press his tonguefor her to grow weak at the knees. _Fake weak at the knees, of course. _She thought firmly to herself. She would never _really_ go weak at the knees due to Draco's sexual touches. He moved his surprisingly softlips expertly against hers, sliding his hand into her blouse. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise as he cupped one of her bulging breasts. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her mouth. _What now? _She thought. Should she let him get away with more than kissing? Surprising herself as well as him, she relaxed into his death grip, slightly enjoying the moment before realizing who exactly it was that she was kissing. Firmly, with a strength she didnt know she possessed, she shoved him back, though the cord didnt allow him to go far.

"Enough." She said. "Now where are these showers?"

0o0o0o

Ron Weasley was freezing cold, soaking wet, and in a particularly foul mood. You would be too, if you'd been trying to escape a pack of Death Eaters for more than a month. So when he finally arrived at headquarters to find his sister and best friend sobbing into each other...he wasnt entirely thrilled.

Looking at Dumbledore, he spoke half-jokingly. "This is _not_ how a pictured my welcoming crew." This provoked a faint smile from the elderly man. Ron grinned uncomfortably. Standing there on the threshold of warth and joy, Ron waited several moments.

"Erm...could I...come in?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Oh yes! Sorry my dear boy, much to think about and not enough time to do it in. Yes, yes of course. Come in sit down." The headmaster was speaking a bit fast, but Ron was able to pick up on most of it. Stepping in, he tossed his tattered and drenched cloak over the coat hanger by the door. "Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore called, "Fetch your brother a cup of hot cocoa, would you? He's dreadfully cold." Winking at Ron, he then strode out of the room. Ginny was looking around in confusion, wondering who exactly she was supposed to fetch this hot drink for, and beginning to think that perhaps Dumbledore was losing his marbles, when her eyes landed on Ron. She emitted a loud shriek before dashing over and enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh RON!" She repeated, over and over, before she pulled back and just stared into his eyes for a few moments. He grinned at his sister before turning to his best friend that he hadnt seen in nearly two years.

Harry just sat there, his tear stained face wrought with disbelief and confusion. He stood up slowly, then ran to Ron, grinning. "Mate! Good to have you back, bloody hell you've missed a lot." Harry was speaking as if Ron had been on vacation rather than tucked away in Azkaban. Ron grinned and enveloped his friend in a 'manly' hug.

He was home.

0o0o0o

Hermione stared around at the freezing stone shower chamber as semi-warm water enveloped her naked body. It was awful, cruel. There were at least four other prisoners showering in the large chamber and Draco had insisted that it was not safe for him to leave, and that she surely would escape. She had then assured him angrily that she would, then she would cut off his balls and feed them to him for breakfast before killing him with a butterknife. She had then uncomfortably stripped off her clothes trying to cover as much of her body as possible before stepping under the stream of water.

Now she was looking anywhere but him. He, however, was assuredly looking at her. In fact, it seemed as if his eyes were glued to her naked form. Perhaps this wasnt such a good idea...the bulge in his pants was getting nearly unbearably painful. He needed to leave, quickly. Striding quickly out of the room, he locked the door behind him with only one backward glance at Hermione.

Humuliated, Hermione began washing herself and turned the water off, trembling. It was these actions, these things, that hurt her most. That made her want to die inside. And he knew it. Sliding into the crisp and clean green robes folded neatly beside her, Hermione waited for his return.

How long could she keep this up?

For she was sure he would continue to abuse her like this even if she did adopt the scared-little-witch demeanor. And it was this abuse that she couldnt handle...apparently he figured that out.

She needed a new plan. If she could somehow gain his trust, then she could crush him. But how in the name of Merlin would she accomplish that? After a few moments of that clever brain turning, it dawned on her.

She would join them, him, the darkside. He would be surprised, but if she could prove her loyalty then perhaps he would trust her. Which would be his downfall. She would crush him, crush him like a beetle under a bottle of butterbear.

A/N: wow that was fun to write. Do not worry though, not all hope is lost for Hermione, and this isnt a Hermione-turns-evil fic, its a Hermione-wants-revenge-andwilldoanythingtogetit fic. And I know that there are probably some who are wondering "how the hell are they going to fall in love?" but do not worry, it will happen! Obsession can lead to odd things, thats all I'm sayin! grins wickedly hehe. well, please leave me a review, getting them just makes me want to write more!

Hermione: See! I WILL WIN::shakes with manical laughter:

Draco: Whatever. You seem to have forgotten that you will dress up in leather for me at some point in this story, isn't that right::smirks:

Me::grudgingly: ...yeah.

Hermione::groans:

Harry: Leather comes from cows...I EAT COWS!


	21. A Web of Hate

A/N: A lemony chapter in the making for a long time! Sorry if its not so long…pretty short, but hopefully it'll be rather enjoyable. Have fun!

Chapter twenty-one: A Web of Hate

He smirked. That smirk…the one that could mean the difference between life and death, happiness and misery, love and hate. She absolutely hated that smirk. And further more, what reason does he have to smirk? What twisted, demented reason does he have to be looking at her in such a way that caused intense shivers to run down her spine? And, why, _why_ did he have to look so damn good doing it?

_No._

Hermione stopped herself there, in no way would Draco Malfoy ever appear attractive to her. Never. But back to the focus…what did he have planned for her? She was about to find out.

Draco reached forward, grabbing her wrist tight enough to leave a bruise. She nearly cried out in pain and shock but held back biting her tongue; the tang of a coppery taste filled her mouth. Pulling back Hermione poised her jaw defiantly; she was going nowhere with this snake. His eyes glistened menacingly. "Do you wish me to carry you Granger? I'm…more than willing." His voice played on the edge of flirtatious and Hermione found herself willing the flush creeping onto her face away. _What is wrong with me? This is Malfoy. Agony… pain-supplying Malfoy. _And with that thought, she spoke.

"Let's try kicking and screaming." Her voice had a determined edge to it that hadn't been present as of late. Surprised and delighted, he grinned.

"Kicking and screaming it is." It infuriated Hermione that he spoke these words so casually, as if merely repeating an order at a restaurant. However it infuriated her more when he threw her, kicking and screaming, over his broad shoulder.

0o0o0o0o

After hanging for what seemed miles off of Draco's shoulder, he seemed not to tire. Relentlessly stalking on as if he owned the place, he often tossed comments over his shoulder.

"Did I fill your order right enough Mudblood? It was kicking and screaming, am I right?"

After a good twenty minutes of walking…or in Hermione's case riding, she finally gave up and sagged onto his well-built shoulder. Here she lay for a good minute or so, until she felt Draco's hand rise cunningly up her robes and move steadily up her thigh. Ignoring the tingling sensations all throughout her body, she resumed her screaming.

"You bloody bastard! I swear on Merlin's name you will die by my hand. You are such a dull ferret, I don't even know how you manage to serve…." And it went on henceforth for a good twenty minutes before Draco, still grinning, tossed her in front of him.

He stepped forward dangerously and Hermione backed away until her back hit a solid oak door. _Damn these doors and walls_. She cursed silently though her distress must have shown through her face.

He stepped forward only an inch from her body then promptly closed the small gap so he was pressed tightly against her form. Putting his mouth next to her ear, he blew softly. "What's wrong, Granger? I'm only here to tell you the rules." Thanking God, Merlin, and everyone else that he had been given this job; he pressed his lips tightly to her own soft ones. Maneuvering his expertly, he began to pry her lips open while his hands attended to other business. Soon her shirt and robe lay on the stone tiled floor and they were both breathing heavily. It seemed something had snapped in them both. How much hate could one body, mind and soul take? Apparently a great deal, and it seemed all of the hate and anger was balled into one big web of sexual frustration; for their touches were not that of a lovers, they were angry, forbidden, dark and fuming.

She ripped his shirt down the middle and dug her nails deep into his toned back. Grimacing, he in turn bit her lip and caused a whimper to escape from her mouth. Breaking the suffocating and raw kiss, Draco moved his lips down her neck leaving a trail of painful welts and bite marks in his wake. The gasps of pain and pleasure erupting from her mouth was causing his pants uncomfortably tight, though with any luck they wouldn't be on too much longer. Seeming to read his thoughts, Hermione shoved him back and Draco allowed himself to be toppled over. Climbing on top of his topless form she whispered to him.

"I hate you."

"And I you."

His whisper was filled with hate, lust and desire and it spoke to Hermione. She ripped his black trousers off his muscular body so they both lay clad in their undergarments. Hermione wasn't quite sure when her skirt flew off but that was not of importance now. Looking up at Hermione, Draco smirked as they stared at each other for a moment. Her eyes were so filled with rage and desire and his matched hers eerily. Silver and brown clashed as they stared into the depths of matching hate and lust and as if someone had shouted 'GO' they began.

She straddled his waist and clenched her legs painfully around his hips. He pulled her down none-too-gently and kissed her hard before his lips and hands traveled to her chest. He pulled the tattered and torn bra off of her curvy breasts and wasted not a minute staring. His mouth moved over them and crossed the nipple, as he reached it he bit down hard enough to draw blood. She cried out in pain and agony and Draco took the opportunity to switch their positions so he was on top.

"Do you want me?" Her whimper was answer enough. Tearing off both his and her remaining garments, he slipped inside of her pumped hard and painfully. She screamed loudly and clenched her legs around him, willing him to stop and continue in one thought. It was pain and pleasure united, love and hate combined…it was the relationship of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

A/N: soooo, how was it! Good I hope? Please leave me a review, I need to know that you like (or don't) where this story is going. Thanks!

Hermione::screams:

Draco::shouts:

Harry::looks around in confusion, shrugs, then shrieks at nothing in particular.:


	22. The Pleasures of Hate

A/N: I'm baaaack! After such a long time without updating! Oh I am sorry! This chapter is rather brilliant though, if I do say so myself:grins: Hope you enjoy! Remember, the trick to a quick update is…REVIEWS! Hehe.

Chapter Twenty-Two: the Pleasures of Hate

_My Dear Friend, _

_I must make a confession to you, my dear friend, because it seems too much to bear it alone anymore. So I confide in you, Remus, and hope that you may give an old man a bit of cherished advice. I seem to remember announcing to the Order that Hermione Granger had perished at the hands of Death Eaters…untrue._

_You see, an odd thing, hate. After a while, it seems to become more than just a simple emotion. It becomes an obsession. When you truly- truly hate someone, it takes every bone in your body, every drop of your blood…it utterly consumes you. So when I say that Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy, you have no other choice than to believe that he exists in her every waking thought. And when I say Draco Malfoy hates Hermione Granger, you must understand that it is more than just an obsession, it's a passion. Though this does not mean there is any sort of compassion, or caring between the two because obviously and rather simply put they hate each other. What it does mean, is that they both are present in the others waking thoughts constantly, they will forever be going out of their way just to speak to the other, to hurt one an other, to bring the other down as far as they possibly can. Can you remember, in early school days, going out of your way on the walk to school just so you'd be sauntering along the same route that the person you had a 'crush' on would be? It is thus with Draco and Hermione, if that helps in the least bit. In a way, it is a lot like love, though completely different in all aspects possible. The point of the rambling, is to bring attention the point that…_

_They are lost to us. Completely and utterly devoted to the other…in hate._

_It is my greatest hope that you receive this, and take it in good heart. Keep your chin up, as they say, until I arrive. I do wish you the best._

_With Care,_

_Albus_

Dumbledore folded the parchment and tied it to a snowy owl. He had tried his best to keep the intense subject in the letter on a rather light note, for Remus would need it. The fact that the Order had lost a top agent and loyal friend to Draco Malfoy could in fact inspire a variety of emotions within him, anger being the solution.

Shaking his head, Dumbledore sighed. It didn't matter if Lupin, or anyone for that matter, would get angry. The fact of the matter was that he had to know. For if Hermione ever came back one day…he shuddered at the thought. She was lost. It wouldn't matter.

He had a feeling that he might be of the few who thought so.

It wouldn't matter. _She was lost._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voldemort was impatient. If he were a normal human being he would be tapping his foot and scowling. Of course, being nowhere near 'human', he was simply glaring at everything and everyone in themainthrone room.

Where in Merlin's name was that dratted Malfoy boy? He was delivering a most precious jewel to him, one Hermione Granger to be exact.

He was just about to start shouting jinxes, when the overbearing oak doors creaked open and in walked Draco Malfoy looking a bit on the flushed side, his hair slightly askew. After him stumbled the Granger girl looking crimson in the face, her robes a bit off center. Both persons looked extremely satisfied and yet disgusted and furiousall at once. An unbelievable smirk crept onto the Dark Lords face. Could it be? The young and formidable master Malfoy and the revenge-seeking Miss Granger? If so…this could play toan enormous advantage. Think of the possibilities those two could bestow? With her intelligence and Draco's knowledge in manipulation and brute force and power…the possibilities are endless.

The two stopped at the foot of his thrown and Draco stooped into a bow. Hermione looked awfully confused and managed a sort of awkward curtsey. This surprised both Voldemort and Draco; Mudblood Granger showing the Dark Lord respect? This was unheard of…

"Malfoy I congratulate you on the work you've accomplished these past months. It has proved most rewarding, I see endless doors of opportunity before you and Miss Granger…" A puzzled look crossed the young pairs face. "But let us not be bothered with those now. I have a most intriguing proposition for you, Miss Granger."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" her voice sounded shaky, as if she'd recently been through an emotionally disturbing experience. If his suspicions were correct, she very well may have been…Voldemort chuckled.

"My dear I admire your pluck, for _ordinarily_,one who is in my service does not speak to me thus." He waited for her to catch it.

"I-in your services?" There it was. The Hermione he had despised a month ago would have valiantly stuck her nose in the air and refused to even say the words 'in your service'. She had undergone changes since their last meeting weeks and weeks ago, and Voldemort was most interested in what those changes were, and what brought them round.

"Yes, my dear." She cringed; he could tell she detested him calling her that. "I have decided to induct you into my services. You will not receive the Dark Mark quite yet, but until then you and Master Malfoy will make an excellent team."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…you and Master Malfoy will make and excellent team." Hermione gaped at these words. Questions flew through her mind and a mixture of objection and pleasure crossed her mind. Work for the Dark Lord? Work as Malfoy's partner? This would increase the opportunity to rip him to shreds, as well as perhaps gain his trust…no, whatwas she thinking, he would never trust her…

As she was pondering this, she was subconsciously rubbing the insides of her thighs, where the muscles were unbearably sore and over-worked. Draco smirked triumphantly as he watched her…

He would rather enjoy working with her, getting opportunity after opportunity to tear her emotions to shreds, as well as ravish her body on a semi-regular basis. He would absolutely destroy her.

Voldemort watched as these two thought. He could see equal thoughts of opportunity cross both faces. Then he watched as they made their decision, and each face reflected the same positive answer.

"I accept these terms," Hermione stated, her hand returning from her thighs. "But only on the condition that I get quality living arrangements and no contact from many despicable Death Eaters." Again, if Voldemort were human he would have gaped. However, being who he was he only laughed uproariously.

"My dear," he started after a few moments, still chuckling. "You are in no position to demand the conditions. Though you will receive your own quarters her and headquarters, and as far as contact from Death Eaters…" He smiled; a nasty, hideous, heart stopping smile. "There will be plenty of that for you."

For a moment it looked as if objection would pass through her lips, but she held it in.

"Very well then." Voldemort concluded. "Malfoy, show her to Conference room 2, which is now a deliciously decorated bedroom and quarters."

And bowing yet again Draco backed out of the room, Hermione following with another clumsy curtsey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After traveling through many tapestries, and up numerous flights of stairs, they came to a small and rather crooked wooden door. They had not spoken to one another since the eventful time in the front hall, where Hermione had acquired the many bites and bruises, and Draco had acquired the deep fingernail gouges in his back. And they didn't speak now they had reached her bedroom; Draco shoved the door open, shoving her inside. Darkness clouded about the room and Hermione couldn't see a thing. Only when Draco (who had followed her into the room) flicked his wand, did light flood about the chambers.

Voldemort had been right, it was deliciously decorated. Green seemed to be the theme as everywhere in the castle. The hangings on the plush king-sized bed were green, as were the armchairs in her little study in the far corner. She had a dresser and a rather large walk in closet already equipped with the women Death Eater necessity's, and a magnificent green tiled bathroom, with a bathtub that could have been somebody's pool. But Hermione never saw any of this, for the moment the door closed Draco grabbed her by the hair and threw her (quite literally) onto the bed.

Pinning her beneath him, he kissed her roughly, biting her lip until she screamed. Licking up the blood, he then tore her robes off for the second time that night.

Oh, the pleasures of Hate.

A/N: Again, its been so long since I've updated and you have my sincerest apologies, but I hope this chapter is enough to make up for it! So, what do you think? I rather enjoyed this chappie quite a bit. Please, do review! Let me know if your enjoying it.

Hermione: sobs pleasures! PLEASURES! I don't think so! No, please do make it stop!

Draco: Well, _I_ think their pleasures.

Harry: eats macaroni and cheese


	23. Memory's

A/N: Well, you should be rather proud of me for getting this chapter out so quickly! Hehe. I'm sorry for the length…does it not seem as if I'm forever apologizeing for the length? Oh well, one day I will make the chapters longer I swear to it! I hope you enjoy this one…

Chapter Twenty-Three: Memory's

Hermione awoke in the most comforting manor she had yet in the headquarters of Death Eaters. Warm, light, silk green and cream-colored sheets pooled round her waist; meanwhile her upper-body was completely exposed and bare to the crisp and rather cold air of her new quarters. It took her a moment to remember why in the name of Merlin her body lay naked, and why it seemed a number of cuts and bruises were arranged all about her battered body…it wasn't long before images rushed to her head.

_…Draco pinned her tightly to the silken sheets of the bed. The door was closed, the windows shut…it was Hermione and Draco, and they alone. He leaned down and almost gently whispered into her ear. "I'm going to hurt you." His voice had been filled with such malice, such anger, such finality, that it seemed to caress her. A whimper and tumble of words came from her lips, in such a rush as if to explain the agonizing pleasure and fear coursing through her veins…_

_"Hurt me Draco." _

_The only indication he had heard her was the immense pain erupting from between her legs a moment later as he kissed, bit, and caressed every inch of her he could find._

Another whimper escaped the present-day Hermione's mouth. Draco. _Draco_. She had committed terrible treachery against herself and she wished, oh how she wished, that she could at least feel a bit disgusted-but no. No. She felt…she felt desire. Deprive. She felt as if she'd only gotten a taste of something that she could die drowning in.

Attempting to shake some sense into herself she tried to remember all the horrid things he'd done to her in the past.

Sixth year…not two weeks before Voldemort had raided Hogwarts:

_Hermione walked briskly across the grounds of Hogwarts near the lake, just returning from a trip to Hagrid's. She was rather enjoying the gentle wind on her face, the breeze playing in her hair, when she found, entirely to her surprise, she couldn't move. Attempting in vain to lift her foot from the frosted ground repeatedly, she looked around in pure frustration for the one accountable for her current state. _

_She could have guessed. _

_Blond hair assaulted her vision, and her eyes darted toward the broad figure sliding into view. Her blood boiled at the sight of his smirking face as he spoke._

_"Ah, Granger. Fancy seeing you about. No hug? Damn. I was so looking forward to my grubby, sordid, Mudblood-Granger-Hug." His voice had been gloating, happy even._

_Hermione was now furiously trying to move her body, so as to launch herself at the pale boy and pummel him till there was nothing left for his pathetic mother to coddle. But no. There was no hope of this anymore than there was hope that the Giant Squid would wed McGonnagal mid-December…a very slim chance indeed. So as the arrogant young Draco swaggered nearer, Hermione could do nothing than attempt to glare at his approaching figure. _

_"Tut tut Granger, you don't seem all too inviting at all. Perhaps that is why no one would be your boyfriend? Except Weasel of course, but I rather don't think of him much human." He drew so near, that his nose had been well acquainted with Hermione's. "Perhaps you need lessons?" And with these words, he roughly pushed her down upon the frosted lawn, following her so he sat near her waist. "You see, to start, most girls at Hogwarts show a bit more skin than you do." His voice was cold, cruel, filled with suppressed laughter. He then lifted up Hermione's robe to her waist, revealing the skirt beneath. This was not enough humiliation though; he then lifted her skirt to reveal the blue panties beneath. A grin crossed his face wretched and pleasure-filled, and tears streamed down Hermione's. _

_"And," he continued, as if a history teacher pointing out the most obvious fact to a rather dim student. "You must be inviting." Here he spread her legs none-too-gently. He then stood, looked at his work and winked. "See you, Mudblood." _

That day, a 16-year-old Malfoy had done a thing to craft Hermione's vast hatred of him. The suffering, mortification, humiliation and shame she went through to be found in that position hours later that evening by a group of Hufflepuffs…to this day she still felt that very same hatred coursing through her blood, but things had rather changed. Now, she couldn't think of him without other, more recent memories flooding back to her. Memories that made her flush and ache with pain and desire.

_I hate him. I need him. I always will._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco's day had started off rather brilliantly. He rose from his bed at Malfoy Manor, having come back after finishing with Granger, and immediately set to work on finishing the Werewolf Dominion Contract for Voldemort. This being on the top list of his priorities for the Dark Lord, it was quite lovely to have it finished, for it allowed his mind to wander to other more pleasurable things.

Granger. Hermione. _Hermione Granger_. As has been the past month or so, she littered his thoughts, only now, now his thoughts were of her cries of pain and ecstasy and her whimpers of assault and satisfaction. Utter torment, hatred, desire and disgust wrapped into one package with a label of Hermione Granger. Clashing bodies and dripping sweat. Oh how it was releasing and satisfying to pump in and out of her till she sobbed…and to simply listen to her and her cries of pain so filled with agony it made him want to burst with pleasure. It was an addiction really, an addiction it could not be fulfilled with just one helping.

He still hated her. However he desired to ravish her supple body, he still hated her with every ounce of himself. He still wanted to cause her pain beyond pain, and yet, he wanted to give her irreplaceable pleasures that he alone could control and direct…

Shaking his head, he stood. He needed to deliver the Contract to the Dark Lord at once, then perhaps make a visit to Conference Room 2…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter shot up in his warm bed, drenched in cold sweat.

He'd saw- he'd saw terrible, awful things. Things that he shouldn't be seeing, particularily because the main focus person of what he'd been seeing was supposedly dead.

But it had been so real.

The long corridors.

Thetapestries.

The staircases.

Going through that slightly crooked door...

And him, _him, _that _monster_, grabbing _her_ by the hair and…and…

He really must see Dumbledore.

A/N: I'm sorry theres no interaction besides the memory's, but this particular chapter needed to tell you how these two are feeling at the moment. I hope you still enjoyed it though, the memories were rather fun writing. :grins wickedly: Please review for questions, answers, and thoughts!

Draco: …I'm finding I'm enjoying this story more and more as we go along.

Hermione: Me t…well, I mean, of course I'm not! Bloody ferret that's what you are…:looks shiftily around to see if anyone noticed her slip-up:

Harry:finds Ron and drags him to sit with Hermione, Draco, and him.: Ronronronron is HERE:squeals and suck thumb:

Ron:giggles:


End file.
